Snoodle
by NekogOd
Summary: La vie à Poudelard pourrait presque être normal pour le jeune sorcier qui voit hélas son quotidien troublé par un étrange jeune homme aux goûts culinaires discutables, qui de plus est littéralement haît par le professeur Rogue. Chap 21! HPXOC
1. I: I think i'm paranoid

_**Snoodle. **_

_**By NekoGod**_

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et peut être quelques autres persos qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/ Drame ( ce ne sera pas trop trash, mais je suis reconaissante envers les homophobes de bien vouloir évacuer merci nn sourire d'hôtesse de l'air a 2 balles)

_Prologue:_

_O aube grandissante, réchauffe de tes couleurs orangées ma peau blafarde, caresse mes lèvres froides de tes doigts de roses et éclairent ma silhouette fantomatique qui peine à percée l'obscurité. _

Le sourire amoureux du jeune homme laissa place à une grimace face aux rayons aveuglants du soleil. Il se leva puis secoua son t-shirt noir souillé par la poussière du sol. Il lança un dernier regard aux nuages dorés laissés par l'aube puis dévala la colline afin d'arriver à l'heure au traditionnel petit déjeuner, qui cette fois ci, inaugurait la nouvelle maison de Elisabeth.

Il s'assit sur la chaise grinçante, puis épousseta le pain qui laissa tombé quelques miettes dans son assiette vide en un cliquetis cinglant. Elisabeth surgit alors, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines à la vue du jeune homme. Il avait enfin mangé quelque chose, constatât-elle devant les miettes dans l'assiette brillante. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule maigre du jeune homme puis retourna a ses occupations. En un geste vif et rapide, le garçon envoya le pain sur la terrasse où quelques oiseaux affamés se jetèrent dessus à une vitesse impressionnante. Leurs plumes s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, puis s'envolèrent au gré du vent, sans se soucier de demain. Sans se soucier de rien. Ni même du regard du garçon posé sur elles. Elles dansèrent, éternelles et éphémères à la fois, aux rayons du soleil en ce beau jour d'été.

_Chapitre 1 : I Think I'm Paranoid._

Harry était de bonne humeur ce matin, Dudley était cloué au lit, le sorcier allait enfin avoir peut être l'espoir qu'il resterait un bout de pain au petit déjeuner.

« Crise de foi passagère » avait déclaré le médecin aux cris affolés de Mme Dursley.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry descendit les escaliers, ravie d'entendre les grognement de Dudley plutôt que ceux de son estomac.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il surprit Mme et Mr Dursley en train de se pousser devant la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison voisine.

« De nouveau voisin » couina Mme Dursley.

Harry haussa les épaules, les dévisagea pendant la dégustation de son pain beurré. Mr Dursley qui poussait sa femme de ses doigts gras, pendant que celle ci tentait de monter sur l'évier,

Ridicule. Il haussa un sourcil puis sortit de la cuisine en se léchant les doigts. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le « BOUM » que venait de faire sa tante en tombant de l'évier.

Dans sa chambre, il constata avec désolation l'état de la pièce, l'odeur du fauve empestait littéralement, quant à la poussière qui jonchait un peu partout mieux ne valait pas en parler.

Sa solitude lui pesait énormément en ce moment, peut être ne s'habituait il toujours pas à la fréquence quasiment nul de lettres de ses amis. Ou bien à l'absence des lettres de Sirius ou de Dumbeldore. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il recevrait l'invitation pour aller au Terrier pour finir les vacances avant Poudlard. Cependant l'on était au début de Juillet, il n'y avait aucune chance. Le brun soupira puis poussa ses volets qui s'ouvrirent en un grincement sourd. Il tomba nez à nez avec une vieille femme qui devait avoir la soixantaine, son tablier à fleur qui dépassait de la fenêtre à laquelle elle essayait de fixer des barreaux. Elle rehaussa ses lunettes rondes sur son petit nez, un sourire joua sur son visage ridé et chaleureux lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry. Ses joues rondes luisaient au soleil, pendant que sa grosse silhouette maladroite se hissait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le garçon lui rendit son sourire, gêné, ses vieilles femmes, qui l'invitait durant des après midis à jouer au scrabble entouré d'une centaine de chats puant en le gavant de cookies et de lait. Il ne les aimait pas trop.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis descendit de sa fenêtre pour admirer son travail. Les barreaux fixés maladroitement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tenait difficilement debout… Mais, ça pouvait aller. Harry comprenait, en ce moment, les Mangemorts s'amusaient dans le monde des Moldus et des dizaines de catastrophes se succédaient. Cette femme devait croire au méfait de bandits ou terroristes. Harry émit un nouveau soupir et ouvrit grand sa fenêtre. Les rayons de soleil luisirent sur le vieux parquet, faisant apparaître, encore plus explicitement, la saleté de la pièce. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour inspiré le peu de fraîcheur qu'apportait le faible vent d'été. Pourtant, sur le sol on pouvait distinguer une espèce de brume étrange. La trace de Voldemort se répandait de plus en plus dans le monde des Moldus. Même si sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal, il était évident que les activités de Voldemort ne faisaient qu'empirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut dans la pièce de la maison voisine, qu'il croyait redevenu vide, une mince silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Celle ci se rapprocha des rayons du soleil et fit apparaître un jeune homme. Ses yeux bleu nuit viraient avec la peau blanche et lisse de son visage fin. Cependant celle ci se colora au soleil et prit une légère couleur abricot au niveau des pommettes. Ses cheveux luisants, dont chaque mèche semblait se dresser en épis, étaient d'un noir jais, mais par la suite, laissèrent apparaître des reflets châtains. Il ne sembla pas remarquer Harry qui le dévisageait, émerveillé par cette apparition qui se réchauffait à la caresse des rayons du soleil. Soudain son regard se posa sur le sorcier, exprimant une mélancolie presque palpable. Harry détourna les yeux, se sentant rougir durant ses quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Il se sentit idiot, de fixer ainsi la nouvelle voiture de son oncle, mais il n'avait trouvé d'autre issue. Il releva la tête discrètement et constata que cette apparition avait disparu. Il délirait. Frustré, le jeune sorcier se pencha tellement à sa fenêtre qu'il faillit tomber. Plus rien. Comme si, les quelques minutes qu'il venait de vivre n'était que le fragment d'un rêve.


	2. II : Le dîner

_**Snoodle. **_

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild qui m'appartient et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai( ce n'est pas totalement trash mais les homophobes barrer vous \w/) / Drame.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2._

Mme et Mr Dursley étaient particulièrement excités. Dudley sortait enfin du lit et la voisine les avait invité à Dîner. Harry se souvint encore de la grimace de son oncle lorsque celle ci déclara avoir déjà croiser Harry. Harry serait donc obligé de venir. Ce dîner, Harry s'en serait volontiers passé. Il aurait voulu rester dans sa chambre toute la soirée à se morfondre dans des pensées noires. Mais on ne vous laissait jamais la paix lorsque vous vouliez déprimer tranquillement. Normalement, les gens, empoisonnés par leur nombrilisme aigu ne vous laissez pas déprimé parce qu'ils se sentaient coupable. Ce n'était pas le cas du couple, mais eux aussi avaient décidé ce soir là de lui gâcher la soirée. Il allait devoir se forcer de paraître heureux. Quel calvaire. Néanmoins, le brun redoutait ce dîner. Peut être allait-il retomber sur l'étrange garçon de la fenêtre. Apparition ou réalité ? Au moins il serait fixé.

« Harry dépêche-toi ! » Cria Pétunia de sa voix insupportable.

« Oh mon Dieu Vernond nous avons Deux minutes de retards ! Que vont dire les voisins ? Dudley réajuste ta cravate ! ».

La vieille femme les accueillit chaleureusement. Vêtu d'une robe verte bouteille qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blancs, elle leur fit un sourire. Elle avait sûrement était très belle étant jeune, on pouvait distinguer une étincelle de jeunesse et de malice qui éclairait son regard de temps à autre.

« Enchanté. Je me nomme Elisabeth Crowfild. Oh ! Quelle jolie veste sur un joli jeune homme ! »

Elle s'approcha de Dudley qui grimaçait. Sa veste bleu qui couvrait une chemise jaune, était tout bonnement ignoble du point de vue du sorcier. Mais cette femme jouait très bien la comédie. Pétunia éprouva tout de suite de la sympathie pour celle-ci. Ravie des compliments qu' Elisabeth lui offrit sur sa coiffure et sur son teint. Ainsi bien sur que sur son cher Dudleynounet.

« et voici un autre jeune homme tout aussi charmant. » Harry grimaça.

« Nous nous sommes déjà croiser. Vous êtes Harry d'après ce que m'a conter votre oncle. Et bien quels jolis yeux Harry. Vous avez deux fils charmants Pétunia. »

Celle ci toussa puis Vernond lui expliqua une histoire tordue que le sorcier ne comprit pas. Du moins il lui fit comprendre très clairement qu'il n'avait bien qu'un seul fils.

Elisabeth s'excusa puis les conduisit dans le salon qui ressemblait point par point à celui de Mr et Mme Dursley. Sauf que le canapé était vert et plus confortable.

La vieille femme leur offrit des apéritifs et entra dans des discussions peu intéressantes sur la cuisson parfait pour une mini quiche, avec Pétunia.

Harry demeurait pensif. Alors ce garçon n'existait pas ? Le brun était il si dépressif au point de voir apparaître des fantômes ?

« Et bien Harry. Dans quel lycée étudiez vous ? Quel age avez vous ? Vous devez approcher des seize, dix sept ans ? »

-« eh bien .. »

Vernond prit la parole en un sursaut alors qu'il commençait à somnoler.

-« Harry étudie a St Brutus ! Et il a Seize ans en effet! »

Elisabeth lui sourit. La soirée ne faisait que commencer que le jeune brun en avait déjà assez. Son oncle allait il déborder une nouvelle fois en insultant ces parents ? Il n'avait pas intérêt, le sorcier n'était pas d'humeur. Elisabeth se leva soudainement, elle laissa échapper un doux rire.

-« oh suis je sotte ! Voici mon petit fils. Viens Amory. Ne fais pas le timide. »

Une main pâle glissa lentement sur le rebord du mur, puis une silhouette apparut à la lumière. Lui. Le garçon de la fenêtre, mais encore une fois il semblait différend. Sa peau n'était plus lisse, légèrement rosie aux niveaux des pommettes et la mélancolie ne transparaissait plus à travers ses yeux bleu nuit. Amory s'inclina légèrement devant le couple qui restait assis.

-« Enchanté. Mon nom est Amory Crowfild. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien dans le futur. »

« Amory vient du Nord du Japon. Il est très doué pour les études. »

S'exclama Elisabeth en souriant. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura quelques mots.

Harry se sentait mal. Que devait il dire ? Enchanté ? Content de vous revoir ? Tutoyer ou vouvoyer ?

Pétunia semblait ravie et curieuse. Elle sautillait près du jeune homme en empoignant Dudley. Elle le présentait alors que Amory souriait aimablement. Ils se serrèrent la main. Elle devait en avoir assez de voir Dudley traîner avec les mêmes loubards. Si seulement elle pouvait le présenter aussi, il n'aurait pas à le faire.

« - Et tu es Harry d'après ce que grand mère m'a dit. »

Harry sursauta et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« et bien enchanté Harry. » Amory lui fit un sourire aimable puis lui tendit la main.

« - enchanté »

Harry fut surprise de l'indifférence avec laquelle Amory le saluait. Exactement de la même façon qu'avec son cousin. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Cette aura étrange. Au fond de lui Harry aurait souhaiter que ce Amory soit lui aussi un sorcier, soumit au secret. Il aurait reconnu sa cicatrice, aurait écarquiller les yeux puis lui aurait fait un éloge.

Harry se rendit compte de la prétention de ses pensées, et honteux envers lui même, il s'assit à la table sans dire un mot.


	3. III: Le sourire enneigé

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention :__ Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres._

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

_Chapitre 3 : Le sourire enneigé._

Quel affreux sourire il était obligé d'afficher là. Un sourire niais et hypocrite, il avait mit près de la moitié de la soirée à s'entraîner devant la glace et à se maquiller. Elisabeth détestait sa peau trop pâle et son regard trop triste. Le fond de teint colora ses joues de roses, et le phare cacha les cernes de ses yeux. Alors que le maquillage s'étalait sur sa peau, Amory se cachait. IL effaçait tout ce qui déplaisait au public comme il l'avait toujours fait. Docilement il se pliait devant ce monde qui ne l'acceptera jamais. Qu'il soit baigné d'obscurité ou de lumière, lui qui ne faisait partie ni de l'une ni de l'autre, condamné à la marginalité éternel. « Ou pas », avait souligné son père en riant, il y a longtemps.

Son regard se posa sur chacun des invités. Un petit gros, naîf et envieux. Qui n'osait pas se présenter sans sa mère. Celle ci, était aussi laide à l'extérieur qu'a l'intérieur, voir plus. Le pater familia, avait tout de l'homme superficiel et stupide. L'Homme moyen qui, ne trouvant plus de but dans la vie, se consacrait entièrement à l'entretien de bien matériel. Puis enfin ce garçon, qu'il avait croisé le matin même. Aux grands et magnifiques yeux verts. Il ne se souvenait que de ça. Ses yeux verts dans lesquels il s'était plongé ne seraient ce qu'une seconde. Ce garçon dégageait un aura étrange. Il semblait à la fois faible et fort. Elisabeth les fit asseoir. Le petit gros à côté de lui, et l'autre garçon en face. Celui ci semblait très mal à l'aise. Un léger sourire d'amusement se dessina sur les lèvres roses d'Amory.

« dis ..Dis ..hey amor ! Tu joues souvent aux jeux vidéo ? T'en as ? »

« - AmoRY. Et oui j'en ai. Quelques un sur PS2. »

« Ouah c'est génial ! J'ai flipper un moment, le genre de gringalet comme toi enfin je pensais que t'étais le genre de mec qui restait planter dans leur foutu bouquin. Mais t'es cool ! Putain si tu savais ! Harry lui il reste des journées entière dans sa chambre a rien foutre ! quel con. Hahaha »

Amory ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il écouta à peine le ramassis de Dudley préférant porter son intention sur le morceau de rosbif qui fumait dans son assiette. L'odeur lui donnait la nausée.

« Bon appetit ! » S'exclama joyeusement Elisabeth. Elle lança un regard à Amory, suivit d'un sourire. Oui, il mangerait sa viande. Il ferait l'effort ce soir. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait manger, comme tout le monde il en avait besoins, mais il n'aimait pas ça tout simplement.

« Et donc quand je suis arrivé à la fin du jeu, au boss tu vois j'ai tellement assuré que … Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui. Le dragon de la fin du 5e volume.. »

« ouai ! et donc .. »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté puis avala le bout de viande. Quelle sensation ignoble. Le fumet de la viande mal cuite parcouru sa trachée suivit des morceaux parfaitement mâchés qui en quelques secondes avaient perdu toute saveur. Harry semblait aussi avoir du mal à terminer son assiette. Vivement que ce dîner soit terminé. Amory en avait assez de se concentrer sur les motifs des assiettes pour ne pas avoir à écouter Dudley. Des gouttelettes fines de pluie vinrent claquer contre les fenêtres. Elles brisèrent le silence qui venait de s'installer. Quelle ironie. Amory aimait la pluie, sentir l'eau glacée dégouliner le long de sa nuque, l'odeur de l'humidité qui envahissait l'air, le ciel pleurait, le monde pleurait au dessus de lui. Les plantes s'affaissaient sous le poids de l'eau, les insectes se noyaient. Il sentait alors que même si il hurlait, personne ne l'entendrait. La pluie réunissait la solitude commune à tous. Elle la banalisait. Elle était vraie. Oui. La pluie ne mentait pas. Jamais. Pas comme cette affreux soleil qui réchauffe mais dont les rayons vous assassinent. La pluie rappelait la vérité, elle était facteur de souvenir et de mélancolie. Les gens n'aiment pas la vérité, les gens n'aiment pas la pluie.

« Ry ..ry …Amory ! Vous allez bien ? Oh mon dieu vous êtes devenu si pâle soudainement. »

« ouai mec t'étais flippant ! Tes yeux étaient ..vide »

« DUDLEY ! »

« Et bien mon petit Amory, dans quel lycée iras tu étudier ? »

« je ne sais pas. Je passe des concours de sélections en ce moment. J'en ai un nouveau dans deux jours. »

Elisabeth se mit à rire sans raisons, certainement pour briser l'atmosphère pesante.

« et bien Oui Amory est réellement doué pour les études si vous le voyez étudier. Très concentré. Et pourtant tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort hein mon chou ? Les professeurs sont toujours ravie de l'avoir dans leur classes. »

Elisabeth et son ramassis de conneries. Amory soupira. Depuis qu'il était petit il avait toujours étudié à domicile. Son père employait des domestiques durant la journée pour lui faire les leçons.

« oh mon petit Harry ! Qu'as tu au front ? Tu t'es blessé ? »

Amory sursauta. Une accélération soudaine des battements de cœur se fit communément chez tous les invités. Leurs respirations suivirent. Des gouttelettes de sueur froide se mirent à perler sur le front de L'oncle. Amory dévisagea Harry qui semblait avoir du mal à répondre.

« … … Opération… Quand j'étais petit. »

« Et bien quelle jolie cicatrice. Ton chirurgien devait être un artiste refoulé hahaha . »

« ouais … »

Son regard plongea dans celui d'Harry. Une douce chaleur envahit la pièce. Le sang montât aux joues de l'invité. Et ses yeux verts vacillèrent. Toujours à chercher une sortie. Ce matin aussi, ces pupilles folles s'étaient agitées durant quelques minutes puis s'étaient posées sur un objet sans intérêt. Là c'était les motifs des assiettes. Amory émit un léger rire cristallin. Il avait bien fait de conseiller à Elisabeth de mettre ces assiettes aujourd'hui.

« Amory, et si tu allais faire visiter la maison à Dudley et à Harry ? »

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. IV: Snoodle ou la vente du marais

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention :__ Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres._

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

_Chapitre 4 : Snoodle ou la vente du marais._

Ravi de pouvoir quitter la table, où la conversation risquait de revenir vers lui, Harry suivit Amory. Dudley ne lâchait plus le jeune homme d'une semelle. Il se précipita à côté d'Amory en bousculant Harry du coude. Son nouvel ami avait l'air, au grand agacement d'Harry, de prêter attention à sa conversation. Il répondait et semblait écouter. Mais qui pourrait prêter attention à un abruti pareil ? Harry avait la réponse sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas juste, ce voisin, il l'avait découvert en premier. « non mais je ne vais pas bien » murmura Harry en s'écoutant penser. Etait il désespéré au point de se battre avec son cousin pour l'amitié de quelqu'un ? Non il ne tomberait pas aussi bas. Il commença à franchir les marches, puis s'arrêta brusquement près du placard à balais.

« Qui a-t-il dans ce placard ? » s'exclama t-il.

Amory le dévisagea.

« Bah..des balais. » Puis il ajouta après un silence.

« ah et des serpillières ainsi que des brosses si vous voulez tout savoir. »

Harry se rendit compte du ridicule de sa question, alors que son cousin s'esclaffait en respirant bruyamment comme un goret. Amory ne semblait prêter attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre. IL menât les deux garçons dans un couloir complètement sombre. Lorsque Harry arriva il ne voyait absolument rien, l'obscurité épaisse ne laissait aucune luminosité la troubler. Cette obscurité lui rappela la froideur de celle des mangemorts. Une silhouette se découpa alors dans l'ombre, une capuche et cette bouche ..cette bouche qui telle un trou noire béant couvrait tout ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir. Harry sentit un filet de sueur coulé le long de sa tempe. Il émit un long râle avant d'hurler. IL était absolument sans défense.

« DUDLEY ! DUDLEY ! AMORY ! NON! VITE FUYEZ! FUYEZZ !"

Une lumière aveuglante fit taire Harry. Amory se tenait près du mur, la main sur l'interrupteur, il dévisagea Harry puis lui lança un regard méprisant.

« non mais on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Ca va pas de hurler comme ça. T'es complètement malade.

- Mais ..mais »

Des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Elisabeth arriva dans le couloir, hors d'haleine, elle fixa Amory pendant quelques minutes. Celui ci haussa les sourcils puis montra Harry d'un regard exaspéré.

« oh mon petit Harry .mais ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as fait horriblement peur.

Oh eu.. désolé Madame. C'est que.. j'ai beaucoup d'imagination…et je …suis claustrophobe. »

Le regard du sorcier se posa sur le portemanteau au coin du couloir où reposait une masse informe de tissu. Ah.

Elisabeth se mit à rire doucement. Elle prit le portemanteau.

Amory aide moi à descendre ça avant que cela effraie encor nos invités.

Le brun la suivit en silence, puis l'aida sans broncher.

« Non mais quel crétin.

Oh Dudley je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu t'es vu à jouer la glue là.

De quoi ?

Ouai un vrai chewing-gum. Si t'es comme ça avec tout le monde je comprends pourquoi tes amis ne sont qu'une bande de gorille stupide. »

Sa honte était déjà assez grande pour que son cousin en rajoute. Enervé, si son cousin le cherchait encor, il n'hésiterait pas à sortir sa baguette. Qu'importe où il se trouvait. Où qu'il se fasse renvoyer. De toute manière, personne ne s'en préoccuperait. Ron et Hermione pouvait rester ensemble. Si demain il disparaissait, qu'est ce que ça changerait pour eux. Au contraire, au moins Voldemort n'irait plus fouiner à Poudlard. Au fond, si il disparaissait, cela serait le mieux pour tout le monde. Pourquoi lui aussi voulait-il être a tout prit indispensable. Egoïstement, il voulait, si la mort le prenait maintenant, que quelqu'un en ce monde se sente seul et désemparé. Il le désirait de toute son âme. Etre indispensable. N'est ce pas un désir commun à tous les hommes ? ou est il simplement aussi dégoûtant qu'égoïste pour désirer ceci ?

Harry sentit tout d'un coup son pull le tirer. Dudley le prenait par le col. Les yeux exorbités, les joues rouges et bouffies se déformaient au rythme de ses injures.

« Hey tu me réponds tête de piaf ! Hey !

Wow. »

Amory se tenait au coin du couloir, les jambes croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur, étrangement seul sa bouche semblait prendre vie sur son visage. Ses yeux froids fixaient Dudley, ses sourcils levés, montraient son incompréhension et son exaspération face à la situation. Dudley lâcha immédiatement le sorcier. Le jeune voisin était à la fois effrayant et attirant dans cette obscurité. Il s'approcha, légèrement, la lumière l'inonda puis il perdit toute la posture et l'aura qu'il avait acquis pour se révéler n'être qu'un simple adolescent exaspéré devant une dispute stupide.

« Bon ..si je vous dérange vous pouvez toujours descendre vous disputez en bas.

Mais .. mais non. On plaisantait. Hein Harry ? »

Amory n'écouta pas la réponse du sorcier puis ouvrit une des trois portes de l'étage.

« la ..la chambre d'Elisa … De ma Grand mère. Admirer cette luminosité même en pleine nuit et cette décoration vieillie.

Tu sais, on ne veut pas acheter ta maison. »

Amory lança un regard étonné à Harry. Puis, un sourire sur les lèvres il ferma la porte.

« Et bien chère client, allons voir cette magnifique salle de bains. Regardez ..ce …. Carrelage .. qui peut vous laisser entrevoir un peu la moisissure du sol et l'humidité de cette pièce. Ce contact avec la nature.…

Tu rigoles ? on se croirait dans un marais.

Justement cher client ! Sentez cette odeur de moisie.

En effet. Hmm. Ca me donne envie de prendre une douche.

Je n'ai pas dit que l'odeur de moisie venait de vous. Mais si vous avez des doutes allez y. »

Harry émit un rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

« c'est quoi votre histoire de marais ? »

Enervé, Dudley ne comprenait en rien en ces histoires de douche et de marais. Quel était le rapport avec la maison. Non mais quel bande d'idiot. De plus, Harry n'avait pas le droit, c'était avant tout lui qui avait commencé à sympathiser avec le voisin.

Amory souffla puis reprit son air sérieux. Il conduisit les garçons vers la dernière porte.

« Et là . Ma chambre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil. Dudley lui mit un coup d'épaule en le poussant à l'intérieur. Son cousin se mit au centre de la pièce.

« et bien entrez je vous en prie.

Oh ça va . Encor tu serais une meuf. Mais là on est entre mec, y a pas de honte. A moins que t'es des trucs à cacher. Tu mets des petites culottes en dentelles et des jupes la nuit c'est ça ? »

Dudley très fier de sa blague se mit à s'esclaffer tout seul alors qu'Amory s'avançait dans la pièce avec un air hautain.

Dudley comme une fouine se mit à fouiller partout, à ouvrir tous les placards et les tiroirs, qui pour la majorité étaient vides. Pour être honnête, sur ce coût là, Harry remerciât Dieu d'avoir fait de Dudley un crétin finit et fouinard. Lui permettant de voir si Amory ne possédait pas un accessoire magique, grimoire, balais, baguette, le regard d'Harry se posait sur tous les objets que Dudley sortait. Aucune trace de quelconque magie. Rien.

« Vous avez terminé Dudley ?

Arrête de me vouvoyer, on est voisin. Y a que d'al dans ta chambre mon pote. Tu fous quoi de tes journées ? Ahhh..quand même. »

Harry regardait, étonné, l'in intention que portait Amory envers Dudley. Il écoutait à peine et haussait les épaules devant Dudley qui sortait une Ps2 poussiéreuse d'un carton.

« Ahhhhhhhhh ! Ah mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce ? ahhhh ..am …amory …amory j'ai …

Un problème Dudley ? »

Harry sursauta avec le cri de panique de son cousin. Le teint livide, et les mains tremblantes celui ci se mit à secouer sa chemise jaune en sautant partout. Le regard de Harry se posa alors sur une queue verte et gluante qui sortait de la chemise de son cousin. Celle ci se dandinait, encore et encore, en enserrant son cousin. Humide, de cette queue provenait une sorte de sifflement que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Il jeta un regard vers Amory qui demeurait calme. Il finit par s'avancer doucement vers Dudley, puis enfonça sa main sous la chemise du petit gros.

"ah… a … A… AMO .. AMORY QU'Est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Enlève tes sales mains de ma peau ! DEGAGE ! »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Amory sortit le serpent de la chemise de Dudley. Le reptile glissa le long de son bras pour aller entourer son cou. Il narguait Dudley, sa langue sortant et rentrant dans sa fine bouche semblable à un bec. Le regard du reptile se posa sur Harry, ses grands yeux jaunes fixèrent le sorcier, puis revinrent sur le visage de son maître.

« et bien je vous présente Snoodle. Il faut l'excuser, elle est curieuse et quelques peu fouinarde. Mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche …. … Enfin …façon de parler. Dit Bonjour Snoodle. »

Le serpent obéissant s'inclina devant le petit gros, qui ne faisait que paniquer encore plus. Harry frissonna, les serpents, il n'avait eu que des ennuis avec. Celui ci rampa le long du bras du voisin puis s'inclina devant le sorcier qui eut un mouvement de recul.

_« Enchanté Harry. Excusez mon attitude envers votre cousin. Mais je n'aime pas ceux qui fouinent dans les affaires d'Amory. Question d'éducation._

_ah ..euh .. ça fait rien… Monsieur Snoodle…_

_Madame petit impertinent ! Madame Snoodle ! N'as tu point écouter Amory ? _

_Pardon ! pardon ! »_

Harry se rendit compte du silence soudain qui planait dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers le voisin et son cousin qui le dévisageait alors que le serpent crachait. Amory, le fixait, le teint pâle et l'air étonné.

« Tu parles .. avec les serpents ? C'était quoi ces sifflements ?

Euh …enfin …non pas vraiment ..je …

Laisse tomber Amory mon cousin est un alien. Il fait des trucs bizarres, il ne vaut mieux pas trop traîner avec lui. »

Alors que le désespoir l'envahissait de nouveau. Harry entendit la voix criarde de sa tante qui retentissait dans les escaliers. Le cri de Dudley avait affolé Elisabeth qui criait à son tour. Cette cacophonie le fatiguait de plus en plus. Dudley dévala les escaliers suivit de Amory qui lança un regard désolé à Harry. Lorsque tous les trois descendirent, Elisabeth semblait très contrariée qu'ils aient fait la connaissance de Snoodle. Quel nom étrange. Elle s'excusait sans cesse auprès du couple Dursley qui incendiait Amory d'avoir prit la responsabilité d'un animal aussi dangereux. Elisabeth leur montra une paperasse incroyable et confuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Dudey restait dans les jupes de sa mère, Amory restait à l'écart.

« Je ne peux pas le tuer ce serpent. C'est un cadeau.

Mais qui peut offrir une chose aussi ignoble ? C'est totalement inconscient ! Irresponsable ! Si cette chose se rapproche encore…

C'est ma mère. Avant sa mort. Avant l'accouchement. Ce serpent lui appartenait. Elle la dressé. Ce serpent est comme ..une part de sa personnalité. C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle. Alors si vous me l'enlevez. Les véritables monstres, c'est vous. »

Amory avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une aigreur particulière. Pourtant sa voix ne montait pas, sa respiration restait calme, ses yeux bleus fixé sur le triple menton de l'oncle qui devint soudainement livide, ne témoignait d'aucune montée de colère. Elisabeth lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en lui chuchotant.

« Amory ..excuse toi.

J'ai des concours bientôt, je monte. Messieurs, madame. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Il s'inclina respectueusement puis sans un mot monta les escaliers. Elisabeth s'excusa encore une fois auprès du couple Dursley. Pétunia était rouge de honte. Ils se quittèrent dans cette atmosphère glaciale. Elisabeth affichait un sourire désolé, les yeux rouges et humides, elle attendit qu'ils aient franchi leur porte pour fermer la sienne.

Fin du chapitre.

Lk chan merci pour tout! tes coms me font très plaisirs ToT. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire.

Suki.


	5. V: le client est roi

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention : Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres._

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

_Chapitre 5 : le client est roi_

Dudley était encor parti « prendre le thé » avec ces imbéciles de copain lorsque Harry se leva. Son oncle et sa tante discutaient encore du dîner d'hier soir. Une chose était sur, dès demain, tout le voisinage serait au courant de la présence du serpent chez les Crowfild.

« Non mais tu as vu comment ce garçon a osé nous répondre ? Elisabeth ne lui a pas apprit le respect. Il a du charme alors se croit tout permit. Je suis bien heureuse que notre Dudley-chou ne soit pas comme ceci. Il ferait bien d'aller à St Brutus.

IL n'a aucun charme en comparaison à Dudley. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a cinq kilos en moins que Dudley, que forcément il a plus de charme, Pétunia. »

Cinq ? Au moins vingt oui. Le couple se tu en voyant Harry arrivé. Ils burent leur café en silence.

« mais vous avez touché un sujet sensible non ?

De quoi sensible ? tatata tu n'y connais rien ! Si sa mère élevait ce genre d'animaux pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi froid ce gosse.

Vous ne les connaissez pas ! On ne peut pas juger les gens en une soirée !

Oui et cette Elisabeth…Quelle hypocrite ! Avec ces sourires et ces excuses niaises ? J'étais bien content de partir hier soir.

Ses petits fours n'étaient pas assez cuits et son rôti beaucoup trop. »

Harry pouvait parler, il discutait avec le vent. Il finit par abandonner et sortir de la cuisine. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, les Crowfild devait être les gens les plus honnêtes du pâté de maison. Cette pauvre petite vieille .. Il éprouvait de la peine pour elle. Si seule.

Le sorcier alla s'installer sous un buisson de la maison d'en face pour écouter les informations. Comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis le dîner chez les Crowfild. Harry comptait les jours qui le rapprochaient du Terrier. Amory ne sortait pas, ou du moins il ne le voyait jamais. Il l'avait aperçu un matin, alors que le soleil allait naître, en train de courir vers la grande colline. Depuis tous les matins il le voyait, courir avant l'aube. Mais il ne le voyait pas revenir. De sa fenêtre, toujours tirées, les rideaux couvraient la lumière du jour qui lui aurait permis de voir le voisin. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Tout compte fait , tant mieux, il espérait ne plus jamais le croiser. Oui.. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Le sorcier commençait à s'assoupir, les buissons de cette veille sorcière le grattaient, mais la chaleur était tellement assommante que ces yeux se fermaient.

L'air fut soudainement plus frais.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu te planques sous les buissons de la voisine ?

Pour écouter les informations. Et c'est le seul endroit où ….. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et aperçut dans l'ombre le visage d'Amory. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, un chapeau noir des années cinquante sur la tête aplatissaient ses quelques mèches aux reflets châtains claires, tellement claires en ce soleil d'été qu'elles se coloraient d'un auburn doux. Une veste à manche longue noir couvrant une chemise blanche, tombait sur le visage du sorcier alors que le voisin se penchait. D'un doigt il remonta ses lunettes noires, puis dévisagea le sorcier.

« tu peux pas les écouter chez toi ?

Non . Ne t'approche pas si près ! »

Le jeune Crowfild émit un doux rire puis se releva. Il tournât les talons puis adressa un signe de main au jeune sorcier.

« Bon ..et bien à la prochaine monsieur le client associable.

Hey attends ! Je ne suis pas associable ! Tu me réveilles pendant ma sieste ! Attends ! »

Harry se releva puis courut auprès d'Amory. Au fond, content, de revoir le jeune voisin en forme. Si il pouvait s'en faire un ami, ça lui ferait passer le temps et surtout, ça le changerait de l'univers des sorciers qu'il fréquentait en permanence. Ce garçon là, ne savait rien sur sa cicatrice, aux yeux de celui ci, il n'était qu'un voisin introverti. Aux cheveux en bataille. Enfin ..Niveau cheveu en bataille, Amory le battait de loin. Pratiquement toutes ses mèches de cheveux s'élevaient vers le ciel. Ils marchèrent un moment sur le trottoir en silence. Il avait une peau particulièrement pâle, où se mêlaient quelques reflets abricot. Une peau lisse mais pas trop. Son visage paraissait tel un masque parfois, mais c'était rare. Harry se demandait même si ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination. Possible.

« Harry .. si tu pouvais arrêter de me dévisager.. c'est gênant.

Mais je ne te dévisage pas ! C'est que ..

J'ai l'air d'un alien ?

Ouai .

Au moins tu es franc …

Je déconnais ! Mais ta peau est bizarre…

Je sais. Ca me saoul. Elle a des reflets étranges. Enfin ma grand mère dit que ça fait partit de mon charme.. Certainement pour me consoler.

Mais non ! Elle a raison !

De me consoler ? Non pas vraiment. Je m'en fiche moi. »

Amory haussa les épaules en baillant. Puis il donna un coup sur l'épaule à Harry.

« Soit pas si stressé. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Vous êtes vraiment associable cher client.

Mais arrête avec ton asociabilité ! »

Le jeune voisin lança au sorcier un regard méprisant puis accéléra le pas. Harry accéléra a son tour en s'excusant. Il n'avait pas voulu hausser le ton. Harry le frappa à l'épaule à son tour pour le faire ralentir. Celui ci riposta en le poussant. Puis cette discussion se termina en coups. Essoufflé Harry se laissa tomber sur le gazon. Amory fit de même, le regard vers le ciel bleu azur, il ajouta en riant.

« vous vous êtes enfin décoincé cher client

Niveau coincé t'es pas mal non plus.

Je suis timide. Pas coincé. Mais j'ai une excuse. Ajouta-t-il d'un air fier.

Ah ?

Je n'ai jamais été à l'école moi.

Ah ?

Tu pourrais changer de réponse. Les lecteurs vont en avoir marre.

…

Mon père avait peur de l'école. J'avais des domestiques qui s'occupaient de mon éducation.

Ouah tu devais être super riche.

Peut être. En tout cas maintenant à moi l'école.

Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir. Tu es toujours le sujet de je ne sais quel rumeur. Il y a des commérages par milliers. Et l'hypocrisie bonjour.

Mais c'est mieux que la solitude non ? »

Harry ne su que répondre. La solitude…Oui pendant les vacances en effet. Il goûtait cette saveur amère. Mais à l'école il avait Ron et Hermione. Il tourna la tête vers Amory, celui ci arborait une nouvelle fois ce regard mélancolique porté vers le soleil. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry eut envie de pleurer. Amory lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

« ne faites pas cette tête cher client. Allez on se réveil ! »

Il le martela de coup. Harry ne sentait même plus son épaule, il se mit à lui hurler dessus. Puis se fut reparti. Ils parlèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien, du jour et du beau temps. Amory aborda même une discussion sur la reproduction des bigorneaux lorsque la marée était basse. Mais les semaines filèrent à une vitesse incroyable.

Au fil des jours, Sa relation avec Crowfild devint particulière, Amicale, mais plus intense que celle qu'il avait avec Ron ou Hermione. Il se sentait en confiance, comme si il pouvait lui confier n'importe quoi sans que celui ci ricane ou proteste. Cette impression pour une fois d'être « normal ». De n'être qu'humain. Sans magie ou quelconque sorcellerie. Cette impression de ne plus avoir peur de lui même.


	6. VI: Cookies and Cats

_Chapitre 6 : Cookies and Cats_

Il reçut enfin, la lettre du Terrier, écrite de la main maladroite de Ron. Mais elle n'eut pas la réaction sur lui qu'il espérait il y a près d' un mois. La famille Weasley venait le chercher dans deux jours. Jusqu'à demain après midi, Amory passait un concours pour une grande école,Oxford ou Harvard . Il ne lui avait pas précisé. Harry émit un soupir en s'affalant sur son lit. Bah .. Si il rentrait pour les vacances il pouvait le revoir, mais il y avait peu de chance. Peut être même ne le reverrait-il pas avant l'année prochaine. Son ami lui répondrait certainement avec le même sourire confiant et amusé.

« Mon cher client. Vous réfléchissez trop. Laissez vous vivre un peu. Pourquoi vous amusez vous à vous torturez l'esprit pour des choses aussi futiles ? »

Il croiserait les bras, puis prendrait une moue enfantine avant de découvrir un sourire. Oh, ce sourire qui faisait apparaître des dents blanches et parfaites….

Dans un sursaut, Harry se leva de son lit. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, on aurait dit un amoureux transis. ça devenait n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'Amory était parti, il ne faisait qu'y penser.

« non mais ça ne va pas mon pauvre. Pense à Cho. Oui tu l'as reverra à Poudlard. Bon .. Votre histoire s'est mal passée. Mais avoues qu'en grandissant elle devient de plus en plus jolie. Ses cheveux fins, noirs et brillants tout comme ceux de .. ahhh . Merde . »

Harry rougit devant le ridicule de ses pensées, on aurait dit une jeune fille en fleur. Quelle honte. Non impossible. Ce n'était pas ça l'amour. Juste une très forte amitié. Ils étaient presque devenue meilleurs amis en quelques semaines, il s'agissait d'une situation tout à fait normal. Il pensait à Amory comme il pensait à Hermione ou à Ron.

« soit Honnête envers toi même Harry. » Non il refusait. Pas question. Il éprouvait toujours une attirance pour les filles alors pourquoi. Certes parfois, bon, souvent, quelques pensées étranges envers Malefoy lui traversaient l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas aussi régulier et intense. Le jeune brun se mit à plat ventre sur son matelas grinçant. Il resta la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Pourtant il aimait ses cheveux noirs jais qui brillaient dans l'obscurité et qui se réchauffaient à la lumière, sa peau pâle , ses yeux bleus nuits, l'expression de ceux ci lorsqu' Amory regardait le soleil. Sa voix parfois enfantine lorsqu'ils s'insultaient et sa silhouette fine. Mais depuis le début non ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu à la fenêtre, et qu'il avait croisé ces yeux qui semblaient lui demander de l'aide. En si peu de temps, s'en était peu croyable et ridicule. Mais plus il le voyait plus son absence lui pesait. Même si il refusait de l'admettre, à ses yeux, le jeune Crowfild représentait plus qu'un simple amis. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

« on se croirait dans une de ces stupides émissions que tante Pétunia regarde le Dimanche après midi. J'ai honte. Ah Si Ron l'apprenait, il est capable de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. » Remarqua le sorcier en soupirant. « de toutes les manières, je n'ai pas la moindre chance. Oublions ce sentiment qui me rend faible et niais. »

Harry nourrit Hedwige puis sortit, il respira a plein poumons ce vent d'été qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Pas trop tôt,les rayons du soleil frappaient avec tellement de puissance que dès qu'il mettait la tête dehors, il était à moitié en sueur. Il croisa son cousin, avec sa bande de loubard. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard puis rentra, à son grand malheur, de pleins fouet dans Mrs Figg.

« Ouille pardon.

Ah ! Harry je te cherchais ! Tu tombes bien ! »

un sourire gêné se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« ah ?

Oui, mais nous devons parler au calme. Viens donc à la maison. »

L'air grave, la vieille chouette fit entrer Harry dans sa maison qui empestait le chat comme toujours. Elle lui proposa du thé et des cookies, Harry refusa, elle lui parla du beau temps pendant deux bonnes heures. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la nouvelle cravate du présentateur du JT, le soir pointait. Harry, affalé sur la table, finit par boire le thé et par manger les cookies.

« Bon Et alors mon petit Harry, soit prudent. Le seigneur des ténèbres, rameute de plus en plus d'alliés. Dumbeldord fait de même. Cependant non pas que je doute de Dumbeldord mais tout le monde n'est pas de confiance.

Dumbeldord sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Enfin je ne vous apprends rien. Si vous en veniez au fait.

Mais .. J'y suis venu. Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

Euh ..si.si..Bien sur.

Roooo. Bon je te disais de faire attention.

Ah oui bien sur . Ouai je ferais gaffe.

Ne prend pas un ton aussi détaché Harry. Je veille sur ta sécurité. Méfis toi mon petit. Ne tarde pas trop la nuit. Reste chez toi, tant que le soleil n'a pas pointé son bout de nez, reste chez toi . Tu as compris ?

Ouai, ouais. Je me méfis.

Que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, ou le milieu.

Hein ?

Oui même a cinq heure du matin, si il fait encore nuit reste dans ton lit.

Mais voyons c'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas aller…

Prudence est mère de sûreté. »

Un long silence suivit . L'horloge sonnait Vingt deux heures, seul le ronronnement d'un chat passant se fit entendre. Harry attendait avec impatience que Mrs Figg lui donne congé. Elle finit par ajouté.

« j'espère que tu auras compris Harry ..tu es tellement têtu.

Mais non . Ne vous inquiétez plus. Puis je sais me défendre contre les mangemorts.

Si il n'y avait qu'eux mon poussin. Si il n'y avait qu'eux. Enfin tu verras, Le professeur Dumbeldord à prévu un programme spécial en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les Six premiers moi seront passionnants mon chéri. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise. Et ton futur professeur, si mes nouvelles ne sont pas erronés, est une grande star. Tu vas bien t'amuser. Même si il est dangereux. Oh de mon temps du moins il était très connu chez les moldus.

Du moment que ce n'est pas un Lockart Bis. Je veux bien une star comme professeur.

Tien maintenant que tu en parles c'est vrai que … Oh je papote je papote mais il se fait tard. Rentre vite polisson. »

Harry ne supportait aucun de ces surnoms, il soupira puis rentra chez lui. Les informations avaient tout de même éveillé sa curiosité. Un programme entier sur Six mois ? Sur quel sujet ? Les loups garous peut être, il se souvint avec douleur des quelques cours que leur avait donné Rogue. Le sujet était passionnant, si seulement, ça avait été Lupin le professeur…Peut être avait il embauché Lupin sur six mois ? Une grande star pas tout à fait mais presque …

Harry y pensa toute la nuit. Ravie que ses pensées s'axent sur un sujet différend il imagina quelques programmes, absolument impossible, comme un programme sur les Géants, avec Hagrid qui les feraient vivre comme des géants pendant Six mois.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent avec les lumières des réverbères qui illuminaient la chambre à travers les volets. Le léger courant d'air laissé par sa fenêtre, faisait doucement trembler ses affaires. Le premier courant chaud du matin. Il sortit la tête par la fenêtre, le ciel était légèrement clair, il faisait encore nuit, et déjà bon.

Fin du chapitre.

Lkchan ra tu sais jai pas mal davance, well je publis assez lentement pour que le sgens ai le temps de lire sans que je bombarde de chap XD Mais c'est certainement inutile au fond… Merci pour tout ! en esperant que ça continuera a te plaire ! Poutoux


	7. VII: La butte et le truand

_Chapitre 7 : la butte et le truand._

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention :__ Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres._

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

De retentissants ronflements emplissaient le silence de la maisonnée. Harry regarda son réveil, quatre heures, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il se souvint des matins où il voyait courir le jeune voisin aux alentours de cet heure ci. Vers ou courait il déjà ? Ah, la grande butte. Il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée lors de leur conversation. Harry fut prit d'une soudaine curiosité. Les grillons chantaient encore en ce début du mois d'août. Quelques nuages commençaient à apparaître. Sur le parquet encore poussiéreux trônait la lettre tachée d'encre de Ron. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le parquet jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en contact avec la lettre. Harry la relut une dernière fois, lorsqu'il relut pour la dixième fois le « Chère Harry » Il eut une illumination. Peut être ce voisin avait il quelque chose de secret, de magique dissimulé dans cette butte. Comme lorsque lui, allait voir son parrain dans les collines de Près-au-Lard. Harry se releva, changea de T-Shirt puis sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Même si son oncle ronflait tellement fort qu'il pouvait passer avec un troupeau que la famille Dursley ne se réveillerait pas, il préférait. Une respiration oublié de la part de son oncle et il serait puni.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu, mais au bout de quinze minutes, sa respiration se faisait déjà haletante et la butte était encore loin. Comment Amory pouvait tenir un rythme de course aussi rapide ?

Il mit près d'une demi heure à l'atteindre. Le ciel s'éclaircissait mais il sentait encore la légère fraîcheur de la nuit. L'herbe encore humide par la rosée lui chatouillait les pieds. Une légère brume s'étendait autour de ces jambes. Cette butte s'isolait du pâtée de maison, il se retrouvait bien éloigné des Dursley ou de Mrs Figg à présent. Un doute l'envahit lorsque les paroles de cette vieille Cracmol résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il avait été bien imprudent. Une fois le sommet de la butte atteint ( non pas sans difficulté,La rosée rendant le terrain assez glissant Harry du descendre plusieurs fois la butte sur les genoux ou le derrière). Harry constata qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Il s'effondra sur l'herbe en murmurant un tas d'injures. Tout ceci pour rien. Peut être n'était ce qu'un endroit de méditation. La vue était magnifique, on pouvait voir à la perfection les timides rayons de soleil apparaîtrent, mangeant l'horizon. Le ciel se colorant d'orange et de rose. D'ici on avait vue sur toute la nature sortant de son hibernation. Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. Cette atmosphère paisible, et cette impression d'être seul sur cette terre à profiter de ce spectacle, le remplit de joie. Si Amory commençait toutes ses journées comme ceci, le sorcier ne s'étonnait pas de le voir souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Le vent faisait voler légèrement ses cheveux et ses vêtements, ses paupières s'alourdirent, puis le jeune brun s'endormit.

« - Très bien nous vous prenons à l'essai. Mais sachez que je suis totalement contre cette décision Crowfild. Totalement contre. Vous avoir sous ma responsabilité m'horripile. Je ne pardonnerai pas un , pas un seul écart de comportement de votre part. J'entends, ne serait ce que le murmure d'une plainte contre vous, je vous liquide Crowfild.

-Je serais l'élève le plus discret que vous n'ayez jamais eu professeur.

-Je l'entends bien.

-Mais sachez professeur, que la seule personne pouvant me liquider ici est le directeur. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur ma vie monsieur. C'est dans le contrat.

-Je dis juste qu'il risque de vous arrivez un malencontreux accidents si vous continuez sur ce ton.

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-Prenez ceci comme vous l'entendez Crowfild. Avec vos compétences, Peut être que mes collègues vous auront à la bonne, mais sachez que pour moi vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire monstre capable de tour de passe-passe.

-Merci.

-Hou..Ne jouez pas a ce jeu là avec moi. Disposez. Et effacer ce sourire inutile de vos lèvres ! Immédiatement.

-Le sourire n'est pas interdit dans le règlement. Ce n'est pas parce que vous en êtes incapable que forcément..

-Je vous demande pardon Crowfild ? Que venons nous de dire ? L'élève le plus discret. Je ne veux pas qu'un quart des élèves ne connaissent ne serait ce que votre nom.

-Entendu. »

Fin du chapitre.

LK chan ohh maisqu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? owo. Vraiment jvois pas ...merchi pour tout la miss!

Harrypottermanga / Birdfire ah bah chui ravie XD fic qui nest pas totalement un gros bide huuu dsl je croyé kavoir mit mais par empressemen euh pas eu le tps bref XD le voici!

Les petites reviews font tjrs plaisir so nhésitez pas! meme si c pour critiquer XD

Ciao!!


	8. VIII: Veni vidi vicci and all

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention :_ Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres.

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

_Chapitre 8 : Veni vidi vicci….and all._

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Le soleil était devenu aveuglant et l'air tellement chaud, irrespirable. Ses yeux se refermèrent immédiatement, puis il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur, son bras gauche sur son visage afin de le protéger inutilement des rayons brûlants du soleil.

« Je joue au bowling,ça se voit non ? » Grogna Harry. Non il voulait encore dormir, qu'on le réveille pour des questions aussi inutiles non merci. Que ce mec qui qu'il soit, aille se faire voir.

« Quel accueil chaleureux cher client. J'aime ton amabilité dès le réveil …Enfin ..réveil il est presque Dix huit heures. Menfin… »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Harry se releva en sursaut. Le jeune voisin accroupi le regardait l'air amusé. Ou exaspéré, Le brun ne su le déterminer exactement.

« Ah !!! …… Euh. T'ES LA!

Non. catégorique ça se voit non ? »

Harry grimaça. Le ton que prenait Amory l'agaçait profondément. De plus, il le sentait, à l'heure actuelle, son teint devait pouvoir rivaliser avec celui d'une écrevisse. Harry regarda autour de lui, ah oui la butte. Il était venu sur cet endroit dont le voisin ne parlait à personne. Il lui avait prit son endroit secret et l'agressait dès le réveil. Normal que son ami est l'air aussi agacé.

« Excuse moi. Je ..par curiosité je suis monté.

Cette butte ne m'est pas réservé, fait ce que tu veux. »

Le jeune Crowfild s'étira en soupirant. Le silence entre les deux adolescents pesait lourd. Mais au fond, Amory ne faisait pas d'effort pour entretenir une conversation alors pourquoi serait ce à lui de le faire ? Harry se rassit sur l'herbe sèche.

« Euh …Ca ..Enfin, ça c'est bien passé ton exam ?

Ouai. Chui accepté à Oxford.

Oxford ?! Répondit le brun avec surprise. »

Il est vrai que son ami dégageait une sorte d'aura d'intelligence. Mais Qu'il aille dans une école aussi réputée, le surprenait.

« Mais tu es au lycée non ?

Oui. Mais j'ai toujours étudié chez moi. J'ai deux ans d'avance sur vous.

Wouah.

Il n'y a pas de quoi être étonné, j'aime étudier Si on aime ce qu'on fait alors ça marche. »

Harry se tu. Quelle simplicité, il aurait aimé en avoir autant. Croire autant en l'avenir. Mais son avenir lui semblait sombre. Tellement noir qu'il n'y voyait aucune lumière qui pourrait l'aider à vérifier si le chemin qu'il empruntait était bon. Il baissa la tête. Vite changeons de sujet.

« Il ne fait pas aussi chaud à Dix huit heure. Tu as dit ça pour que je me lève plus vite ?

Non. Je dis la vérité. Tu es habillé tout en noir, tu attires la chaleur, c'est pour ça que tu as cette impression.

Ah .oui… »

Un ange passa de nouveau. Pourquoi Amory avait une attitude aussi différente ? Ordinairement il n'était pas aussi froid. Il devrait avoir ce sourire en coin, cette étincelle de malice dans le regard et balancer des trucs idiots.

« Tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir été accepté ?

Hm ? Ah si bien sur. Je dois te sembler bizarre. Excuse moi le voyage m'a fatigué.

Ah ! c'est vrai que tu aurais dû rentré plus tard non ? C'est vrai que tu es mou. Allez bouge toi !! Si tu fais la gueule comme ça tu vas faire fuir les clients triple imbécile ! »

Harry commença à marteler l'épaule de son ami de coups. Celui ci ne fit que baisser la tête en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient comme inondé de larme, pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire, qui ne rendait son visage que plus mélancolique. Harry se leva en mettant ses mains dans les poches, une légère brise chaude lui caressait le dos. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami qui demeurait le regard dans le vague.

« Bon … Je ne pensais pas que le fait que je découvre ta cachette t'affecte autant. Ah ! Tu sais je pars demain matin pour mon internat ! Mais euh ..je peux toujours me débrouiller pour venir ici pendant les vacances ou bien.. »

Amory lui attrapa le poignet de ses mains froides. Le jeune sorcier frissonna, sentant le rouge lui monter au joue il tenta du mieux qu'il pu de se concentrer sur un brin d'herbe.

« Désolé c'est l'endroit qui me rend comme ça cher client. Mais je vais bien. »

La force du voisin força Harry à se rassoir. Un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, Amory dit d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais. Demain, Moi je pars aussi. Un appartement m'attend là-bas. Je ne reviendrai probablement jamais ici.

Hein ? Mais et Elisabeth?

Elle bouge beaucoup et part pour la France certainement d'ici un mois.

Mais vous venez juste d'emménager !

C'était en attendant. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir ici que ce soit pour Noel ou même pour l'été prochain. »

Les rayons de soleils de fin de journée caressaient la peau du jeune voisin qui tourna la tête vers Harry. Ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, il posa sa tête sur ceux ci en souriant.

« On ne se reverra plus jamais Harry. »

Fin du chapitre.

Harrypottermanga ah oué ? XD bah ché pas comment on fé et jai la flemme tas qua pas raler alors gloups ok jla ferme XD

LK chan merchi mais tsé ya rien dadmirable tu te débrouilles super bien nosi ! o


	9. IX: Métaphysique du vide

_Chapitre 9 : Métaphysique du vide_

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux. Plus jamais ? Non il devait bien y avoir une solution.

Harry dévisagea le voisin qui continuait de sourire, l'air serein, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Harry se jura de ne pas relâcher ce contact. Alors c'est tout ce que ça lui faisait ? Il s'en irait comme ceci en haussant les épaules avec un vague « adieu » ? L'adolescent ne l'acceptait pas.

« - Harry. » Murmura Amory. Son regard tendre se posa sur le jeune sorcier qui baissait la tête, les dents serrées.

« - Puisque nous ne nous verrons plus jamais. Ne crois tu pas que nous devrions en profiter ?

Pardon ? »

En quelques secondes Harry se sentit rougir. Qu'allait il imaginer ? Amory devait certainement parler d'autres choses. Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées obscènes.

« Tu m'as bien compris. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de cligner les yeux qu'Amory s'était déjà rapprocher. Celui ci sourit puis s'approcha tellement près que le brun pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il eut un mouvement de recul en rougissant. Il ne fallait pas. Amory bascula la tête sur le côté ses lèvres frôlant celles de Harry.

Il ne faut pas quoi ? »

Ricana le jeune homme en approchant puis reculant ses lèvres de celles du jeune brun. Alors que leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent Harry n'avait pas le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche que le voisin avait déjà reculé ses lèvres. Agacé, Harry regarda Amory qui arborait un air de défis. Il finit par lui arracher un baiser. Etonné par sa propre audace Les yeux du jeune sorcier s'écarquillèrent. Un sourire en coin, son ami posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis une main sur le torse du jeune sorcier. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent cette fois ci passionnément. Ses sentiments l'envahirent. Tout ce qu'il tentait de refreiner déborda en quelques secondes pour se mêler dans ces caresses. Tout fut si différent. Harry se sentait renaître, cette peau tiède mais tendre qui glissait sous sa paume était sienne durant ce cours moment. Ces soupirs et ces baisers qui torsadaient son cou lui étaient destinés. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son ami en soupirant de plaisir. Celui ci leva la tête en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat totalement différent et ne le rendait que plus beau. Même si cela l'effrayait, Harry se laissa aller totalement dans les bras de ce garçon qui l'acceptait ainsi. Sans histoire de magie, de baguette, de Voldemort ou de popularité.

« Amor …amory..je ne sais pas si …

-Hahaha, je ne t'ai presque rien fait et tu en as déjà assez ?

-Mais je n'en ai pas assez !

-Pas assez ? Que veux tu exactement ?

-H ..j…je ne sais pas !! Continue !

-Veux tu que je fasse plus ?

-UHn …Je … »

Le voisin s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau il murmura.

« Je vais t'emmener, là ou peu de personne est allé Harry. Parce que Je t'aime. »

Le brun rougit à ses paroles. Il avait mille questions à lui poser mais il sentait déjà la tête d'Amory dans le creux de son cou. Sentir ce souffle sur sa nuque lui laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir. Il frissonna au contact de la langue de son compagnon sur sa nuque.

« Harry …Laisse …

Tout son corps se réchauffait. Son ami pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi du moment qu'il n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements de langues sur son cou. Son souffle et ses murmures qu'il glissait au creux de son oreille.

« Moi…._ ( et sa langue continuait de glisser sensuellement sur la peau chaude du brun)_

…te _( ses lèvres susurrant au creu de son oreille)_

…Prendre ».

Une douleur l'envahit soudain, puis il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou et de son torse. Il fit courir sa main sur ce qui coulait, essayant d'entrouvrir les yeux il n'y vit que du rouges avant d'être happer par une sensation inconnue. Un noir, le néant qui le prenait, un défilé de couleurs, et cette sensation chaude qui circulait tout le long de son corps tel un flux, avec la voie d'Amory qui résonnait dans sa tête. Son timbre un peu cassé qui murmurait des mots inaudibles.

Un sentiment de béatitude l'envahie, il n'eut jamais connu tel plaisir. Mais tout se vida soudainement. Le bonheur, les couleurs et leur chaleur lui échappaient. Non !! Que ça ne s'arrête pas ! Jamais ! Harry se sentit courir dans le vide. Il se voyait qui luttait désespérément pour rattraper cette chaleur qui lui glissait entre les doigts avant qu'il n'est pu l'étreindre ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus. Puis tout s'obscurcit pour ne laisser place qu'au vide.

Nda : hahaha dsl pour ce très bref moment d'érotisme dont la fin reste décevante XD. Vous avez remarqué ? J'adooooore mettre des titres qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec la fic. De plus celui-ci ne veut pas dire grand-chose XD. M'enfin ..breffons vite mais breffons bien, merci a tous pour vos gentilles reviews elles me font toutes très plaisir w. Je remercis aussi les anonyme qui daignent porter de l'intérêt pour cette histoire :3. ( Sagu : ne nargue pas XD vu que tu connais la suite tu vas devoir poireauter le temps que jécrive le prochain chap mwahaha .)


	10. X: Wake up!

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention :_ Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres.

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

Chapitre 10 : _Wake up !!_

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sursaut. Tout son corps, parsemé de spasmes, tremblait et suait. Le jeune adolescent ne ressentait plus aucun de ses membres. Son regard affolé se posa sur chaque détail de la chambre, du plafond grisé par le temps, au coin poussiéreux caché derrière l'armoire.

Hedwidge couinait. Il souffla puis sauta de son lit. Amory.

Il devait le revoir. Que lui avait-il fait ? Qu'est ce que signifiait tout ceci ?

Son corps s'aligna devant le grand miroir, il avait triste mine, des cernes entouraient ses yeux dont la couleur se ternissait. Un débardeur blanc, trempé de sueur, ainsi qu'un caleçon. En pyjama ! Qu'en s'était-il mit en pyjama ? Il pourrait encore sentir l'herbe fraîche lui chatouillé les pieds. Amory ne l'aurait pas avec sa mascarade.

Il se scruta, puis son regard se posa sur son cou rosissant.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Impossible . Tout bonnement impossible. Les odeurs et les sons lui revenaient encore en mémoire. Pas une égratignure. Son cou était net, Lisse. Aucune marque de piqûres ou encore de morsures. Rien du tout. Le point de Harry atteignit la glace avec rage. Un courant d'air chaud accompagna le silence de la pièce, son regard se posa sur le réveil. 2H00.

Ses jambes coururent d'elles même en dehors de la maison, devant la porte de la voisine. Il sonna.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, Harry eut un Flash. Et si tout ceci était vraiment du à son imagination ? Qu'il avait simplement rêvé ? Alors . Il paraîtrait bien idiot devant son ami et surtout devant la vieille femme dont il entendait les pas résonner.

« - C'est pour quoi ? » Résonna la voie fébrile et endormie de la vieille Elisabeth.

« - C'est Harry. . . Euh . . . C'est à propos de . . .

Harry ! Mais que fais tu dehors à cette heure ci ? Que veux tu ? On t'as attaqué ?( elle ouvrit la porte, Vêtu d'un bonnet et d'une chemise de nuit orné d'une dentelle grossière et coloré d'un vert délavé. Ses cheveux en bataille, elle ressemblait à une grand-mère tout droit sortit d'un conte.)

Je suis désolé de vous réveillez à cette heure ci .. . C'est très urgent. Amory est-il là ? »

La vieille femme le regarda un moment. Les yeux écarquillé. Puis un sourire remplie de gentillesse se format sur ses lèvres roses.

« Mon petit, Amory est partit. Il n'est pas revenu ici depuis son examens d'entrée. Mais il a été admit à Oxford. Je suis tellement contente pour lui. Je te comprends il est difficile à contacter. Il ne s'attache pas aux gens. Pardonne lui. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, Harry l'interpella.

« Mais je l'ai vu !! JE L'AI VU !!! Hier …enfin non ..Il y a quelques heures !!! Il était là ! JE VOUS JURE !

Non. Je t'assure. Tu as du te tromper. Il m'a téléphoné hier, il emménageait. Le directeur m'a lui-même certifié qu'il l'aiderait. Il était avec. Harry. N'embête pas trop Amory d'accord ? Il doit se consacrer à ses études. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste tu comprends ? »

Le regard bienveillant d' Elisabeth se baissa, sa poignée tourna, puis la porte fut close.

Fin du chap.

Nda : Haha je sais mes chaps sont courts et frustrants, navrés hum

Misskourai shinigami maxwe/ harrypottermanga/Jully reed je sais héhé merci à tous ! nabandonnez pas cette fic ce sont vos reviews qui motivent ! on se dit quon écrit pas pour rien lol.

Poutoux !


	11. XI: Shampoing et Porridge

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

_De nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Les vacances de Harry qui s'annonçait aussi mortelle que celles d'une famille de rat obèse dans un trou, se parsèment de fantasmes mêlés à de douces illusions. En cette soirée chaude du mois d'août la famille Dursley est invitée à dîner chez Elisabeth. Une vieille femme que l'on croyait seul, dont l'apparition au grand jour du discret petit fils, ébranle les croyances du jeune sorcier._

_Attention :_ Les points de vue de cette fic, sont partagés selon les chapitres.

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai/Drame. ( ce n'est pas du trash mais les homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher ).

Chapitre 11 : _Shampoing et Porridge._

Les Weasleys se pointèrent à l'aube. Molly s'horrifia devant la mine de Harry, Arthur incendia la famille Dursley, quant à Ron et Ginny ils ne firent que grimacer.

Harry demeura silencieux. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas envie de faire l'effort d'étirer un sourire et sa voix ne voulu pas se faire plus forte. Il feignit une bronchite dans une grimace.

Arrivé au terrier, tout fut comme à l'habitude, une ambiance chaleureuse emplit de cris d'enfants, de rires et d'odeur de bouillons chauds.

Le jeune sorcier réussit ainsi à redevenir ce qu'il caractérisait de « normal » et accepta la conclusion la plus simple que son cerveau lui proposa : tout n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était jamais monté sur une colline. Rien ne s'était passé avec Amory. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

The end et Basta.

Cependant le jeune voisin devint une obsession d'autant plus forte. Dès que Ron ou Hermione n'attirait plus son attention, ses yeux se perdaient dans une vague de souvenir qui finissait par se flouer. Tellement, qu'il se demanda même si Amory avait bel et bien existé au final …

« Harry !!!!( la voie perçante des jumeaux lui arriva en cacophonie. Le jeune sorcier s'éveilla en un sursaut brusque) Hey !! Encore dans la lune ! T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment….A mon avis .. George tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oh oui ! (il fit un clin d'œil à Ginny qui répondit par un faux haussement de sourcil méprisant qui était censé caché sa joie de voir qu'Harry n'avait (enfin) d'yeux que pour elle. Cependant difficile d'effacer le sourire idiot qui lui couvrait à présent le bas du visage.)

Moi je vois rien du tout !!

Ron on t'as pas sonné, si t'es bête c'est pas de notre faute.

Arrêtez tous les deux !

Oh Miomione défends son chéri comme c'est mignon ! »

Et l'éternel bazar du repas reprenait. Cela commençait toujours de la même manière, et il en allait de même pour la fin. Oui, Enfin, Ron et Hermione avait finit par concrétiser. Rien qu'à y penser, le brun en avait mal à la tête. Les questions de Fred et George débouchaient encore et toujours sur les mêmes sous entendus qui mettait en quelques secondes le couple dans tous ces états. C'est-à-dire, qu'en quelques secondes la couleur de la peau de Ron pu rivaliser facilement avec celle d'une écrevisse en pleine canicule. Quant à Hermione, c'est le contenu de son assiette qui finissait dans les cheveux des jumeaux, au grand désarroi de Mme Weasley. Normal, elle passait près de la matinée entière à préparer ce qui leur servait de shampoing.

Harry lâcha un soupir, alors que Ginny s'approchait de lui. Un frisson le parcoura lorsqu'il sentit le regard globuleux de l'adolescente sur sa (pauvre) personne.

« Dis … Harry… Une question.. . . . On est ensemble n'est ce pas ?

Hein ? »

Comment avait il pu oublier ? La jeune fille lui ayant ( une nouvelle fois, après avoir rompu près de trois fois) fait une déclaration. Sans vraiment réfléchir il avait accepté, il ne se souvenait même plus. Ah oui, Fred et George avait versé du whisky dans sa bière au beurre le lendemain de la fin scolaire. Quelle poisse. Après un silence, il répondit dans un sourire forcé.

« ah mais oui . Bien sûr.

Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as même pas écrit. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé, cela fait presque deux mois Harry !! Bon jte pardonne parce que tu es devenu plus mignon.

…. Et c'est une bonne raison pour toi ?

Oui bien sûr. Hi Hi Hi .

T'es sûr ? J'veux dire …C'est vraiment salaud de ma part. A croire que je ne tiens pas à toi. Moi à ta place je me plaquerais.

Hein ? Tu te plaquerais tout seul Harry ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu fais du rugby ? »

Quel imbécile, ne jamais sous estimé une rousse dont les racines cérébrales sont blondes. Si il y avait racines bien entendu. Il soupira, n'importe qu'elle fille après ça, l'aurait giflé puis quitté sur le champ. Mais non, pas elle.

L'adolescente, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son Harry, après tout qu'importait qu'il n'est pas donné de nouvelles. Il restait le survivant. Quoi de mieux comme copain que l'un des garçons les plus populaires et les plus mignons de Poudelard ? Qu'elle aurait l'air fière lorsqu'ils descendront du Poudelard express, bras dessus, bras dessous, les pétales de roses flottants alors que sa chevelure…Stop Ginny, maintenant, il fallait agir !!

Harry resta stoïque devant une Ginny en plein fantasme. La jeune fille se pencha afin de poser ses lèvres sur le cou du sorcier. La texture douce et tiède caressa la peau chaude du sorcier. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise, ce baiser ayant comme un goût nostalgique et sensuel, rappelant ses sens à la vie en quelques secondes, le sang qui lui courrait les veines se mit à bouillir. Ses joues s'embrasèrent alors que sa respiration s'accéléra. Et l'inévitable se produisit.

L'adolescent bascula de sa chaise afin que son dos embrasse le sol. Ses mains coururent sur son cou alors qu'il balbutiait, paniqué.

-« Gi ..ginny.. Qu'est ce …Qui t'a prit ? »

Un fou rire général retentit chez les Weasley, les deux frères jumeaux insultant Harry de sale pervers en s'esclaffant, Ron et Hermione ne faisant que rire, accompagné des parents Weasley alors que Ginny gloussait, ravie de l'effet produit.

Honteux, le survivant se leva, toujours aussi rouge, puis débarrassa sa vaisselle sale, la tête basse.

-« Je …Je vais me coucher ».

Morose, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, le jeune bruns quitta ce lieu de joie pour aller se menotter dans les bras de Morphée.

**Nda : Un chap un peu plus long et plus fun après ces histoires XD Harry en prend pleins la tronche mais c parce que jlaime . Ginny aussi en prend pas mal mais là c différent XD. Dsl pour ces fans.**

**Hu si le rythme de parution vous paraît rapide et que vous ne suivez plus n'hésitez pas à me faire signe /**

Harrypottermanga XD Arf Élisabeth est sympa au fond ! puis elle réapparaîtra pas …Enfin ..J'crois XD. Ouiiii Amory est un ange !! ♥ . Merci pour tes coms réguliers ! ça fait tjrs plaisirs héhé .


	12. XII: Candies

Chapitre 12 : _Candies ♥_

Merde.

Neuf heures trente quatre, soit, quinze minutes et cinquante sept secondes avant le départ du train.

Le soleil chauffait déjà ce début de journée et ses rayons enveloppaient le visage mal réveillé de l'adolescent qui se leva avec précipitation. Il manqua de tomber en enfilant un jean sale et une veste noire. Non, pas noir, pas une veste, où il choperait encore une insolation. Tant pis, pas le temps.

Il trifouilla son sac, il n'avait rien oublié, non, et ses livres, il les avait acheté ? Ah oui hier.. Et sa baguette ? Ou était-elle cette foutu baguette ? Merde …Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Baguette, baguette…Allez montre toi !!! Le brun dit de sa voix suave en chuchotant.

« - si tu ne te montres pas …Je partirais sans toiii…et tu seras comme une imbécile à moisir ici … »

Il s'interrompit se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis sa main entra enfin en contact avec le petit objet en bois lisse, et poussiéreux qui se situait sous son lit.

CLAK.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ENCOR ? le quai 9 3/4 …3/4… Dumbeldord ne lui avait parlé en rien d'un quart de quai !! Le train partait dans une minute, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit arrivé à la gare à temps, après s'être prit des fumées de cheminées en voulant emprunter les toits. Mais qu'est ce qui prenaient aux anglais de faire du feu en fin d'été et ce dès le matin ? Déjà qu'il se sentait maudit, fallait-il que tout le monde s'y mette ?

A présent, il avait l'air malin, le visage et les vêtements couverts de suie, il n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir pour réclamer l'aumône.

Il se retourna en observant une petite fille et ses parents, habillé très étrangement, il fallait l'admettre, Un Pull col roulé vert agrémenter d'une chemise à fleur Hawaïenne ainsi que d'une paire de moufle.. Il fallait le faire.

Le couple et l'enfant foncèrent dans un mur avant de disparaître. L'adolescent resta sceptique un moment devant ce phénomène… Dix secondes…Allez si ils ont réussi… …Il posa sa main sur les briques d'un air songeur puis prit de l'élan afin de foncer droit dans le mur.

Un sifflement retentit, puis la locomotive se mit en route. Une foule de parents firent de grand signe à leurs enfants, les yeux rougis pour certains.

Ahhhhh !!!!!

Le jeune homme, paniqué, prit son énorme sac en laissant échappé un cri de surprise.

Ses jambes se mirent à courir, il bouscula au passage près de trois grands-mères, au moins quatre hommes pour finir par des jumeaux rouquins qui commencèrent par pester puis par l'encourager en s'esclaffant.

Il attrapa le panier de son serpent puis le coinça entre ses dents, recula son sac sur son dos afin de se procurer plus de vitesses. Tout devint flou en quelques secondes, mais il s'aperçut vite que si il ne ralentissait pas il se prendrait le front de la locomotive en pleins ventres. Il sauta au moment où la fumée lui arriva en pleins poumons. Et atterrit dans un fracas en pleins milieux du couloir du wagon. Le jeune homme pesta, en voilà une manière discrète d'arrivée à bord, si Rogue le trouvait là, il en prendrait pour son grade. Il sentit soudain, une masse sous son corps. Une masse qui apparemment émettait des sortes de sons. Se rendant compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait d'une fille qui avait très certainement, dans toute sa bonne volonté, amortie sa chute, il se leva en émettant des excuses confuses. Celle-ci pesta, puis demeura silencieuse lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'adolescent. Des pas résonnèrent, une jeune fille, une lueur intelligente et quelques peu hautaine, brillant dans le regard releva la rouquine.

« - Ginny ! ça va ? J'allais rejoindre les garçons quand j'ai entendu un bruit. D'où sortez vous ? Vous auriez pu faire attention !! Vous ….( elle grimaça) êtes couvert de suie.

…..C'est un peu compliqué. Je m'excuse encore une fois, vous allez bien, mademoiselle ..hm ..ginny c'est ça ? »

L'adolescente, dont les yeux divaguaient reprit toute son énergie en quelques secondes, ce qui fit sursauter le brun. Un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle se présenta et affirma entre deux sourires qu'elle allait bien. Hermione soupira.

« Bon, alors nous allons pouvoir regagner notre compartiment..N'est ce pas Ginny ? Tiens …Mais …..Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

Je suis nouveau. J'ai été …

Heinnnnn ? Mais Poudelard n'accepte jamais de nouveaux élèves en cours d'années !!!

Si Ginny, mais il faut passer un examen d'entrée spéciale, qui est assez ardue je crois. Et remplir un dossier.

Exactement. »

Malgré les soupirs d'Hermione, Ginny finit par proposer au nouvel élève de passer le voyage ensemble afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Le luxe des compartiments étonna Amory, qui ne prenait à vraie dire, que rarement le trains. Il resta un moment à contempler les rideaux de velours bordeaux qui ornaient les vitres. La rouquine s'assit à ses côtés, pendant que l'autre fille s'assit en face. Ginny sautillait comme une puce au côté du nouvel arrivant.

« Amory Crowfild c'est ça ? C'est joli comme prénom ! Alors qu'est ce qui te fait venir ici ?

Hm … … Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Peut être un besoin d'épanouissement.

Et bien, c'est rare de voir des garçons parler de ce genre de chose. »

Précisa Hermione, qui, au final, s'était décidé à passer le voyage en compagnie de Ginny et du nouveau.

Il répondit par un sourire. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la vitre, sa main poser contre sa joue et ses yeux regardant défiler le paysage alors que Ginny lui racontait la façon dont elle avait failli mourir pour la troisième fois, en une demi heure. Hermione semblait plonger dans un de ses livres, levant parfois les yeux au ciel en écoutant distraitement Ginny.

« - Bon Ginny, je pense que les garçons nous attendent. Tu as un copain, ne l'oublie pas.

que veux tu dire par là Hermione ?

Je ne dis rien. Je constate. Ah …. J'y pense, combien avez-vous eu à l'examen Amory ?

Les yeux du jeune homme sortirent de leur léthargie pour se poser sur la sorcière.

96/100.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de ces deux camarades il ajouta en souriant aimablement.

« ah mais, j'ai eu de la chance. Je me débrouille plutôt bien en potion, et c'était la matière principale de cet examen. Et puis, la magie est intéressante, étudier ne me déplait pas. C'est presque un plaisir.

Enfin !!! Moi qui pensait être la seule à penser ainsi !!

Vraiment ?

Oui, ce qui me vaut des remarques désagréables de la part de certaines personnes, ne Ginny ?

Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Moi aussi ..Hum ..j'aime bien ce genre de truc. C'est Harry et Ron qui te charrie !!

Pfff, tu ne te gênes pas pour en rajouter. »

Le chariot de friandises passa, au grand soulagement d'Amory, coupant court à la petite dispute. Il coinça un livre à la reliure noire entre ses doigts fins, ses yeux fixés à présent sur les fines pages blanches, alors que Ginny commandait de quoi s'empiffrer.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, Vous lisez quoi ? C'est en français ?

Oui. Vous avez l'œil. ( il sourit). Mon père m'a instruit cette langue lorsque j'étais enfant. Oh, ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec la magie.

C'est contemporain ? Qu'est ce que sa raconte ? »

Hermione, ayant enfin trouvé un allié allait pouvoir partager ses lectures ! Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Puis il leva la tête et dit dans un sourire.

« Il s'agit de la perversion d'un jeune disciple par son maître qui lui instruit les plaisirs de la chair à travers les bordels italiens durant l'époque vénitienne du 14e siècle.(1)

OO »

Devant les yeux écarquillés des jeunes filles, il émit un léger rire, puis ferma le livre.

« je plaisante. Il s'agit d'une réédition des fleurs du mal, de Baudelaire. »

Alors que Ginny allait rétorquer quelque chose, le sifflement du train se fit entendre, les élèves débarquèrent dans tous les couloirs, Poudelard, enfin. La nuit venait de tomber, Amory admirait le ciel sombre lorsque la voix de Ginny lui parvint.

« Et bien …On dirait que nous sommes arrivés !!! Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée ! Ah ! Mais tu es dans quel Maison ? Tu as passé le choixpeau ? Il faut que tu te changes !

Ah ..j'avais oublié. »

Il farfouilla dans son sac un moment, puis en sortit une masse noir, ses mains tâtèrent le tissu jusque rencontré la texture plus rugueuse du blason argenté qu'arborait sa robe sur la poitrine.

« je suis à Serpentard. »

Hermione se retourna en haussant les sourcils puis Ginny grimaça. Et bien, cette maison semblait hors du commun, Le brun sourit alors que les jeunes étudiantes sortirent du wagon pour s'engouffrer dans la foule d'élèves. Apparemment, il n'y avait que les personnes détestables dans cette maison, lui avait expliqué la rouquine en grimaçant. Et bien, il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui.

(1) : cf la première partie de « Armand le vampire » d'Anne Rice XD vous croyez quoi ? Mes références existent réellement ! XD. Non je ne suis pas obsédé par le thème du vampirisme èwé. Comment ça jsuis grillée ? Ah merde..

Nda : je pars pour le week end et donc prochain chap certainement mercredi ou mardi. Un plus long chap pour compenser Det avec le point de vue D'amory !. après le chapitre 13 la parution sera certainement plus lente because les prochains jlé é pas écrit ( jusqu'ici tout était déjà écrit javais tjrs a peu près 6 chap davance sur la parution fourbe niark niark).

Harrypottermanga oh jespere avoir vexé personne, chui blonde perso donc bon XD.

Alexiel OwO. ….. Okkkkk XDD…Cété juste une question XD. Bah merci. glups

Lilou yeah j'adore les com tartines! w. Well, Ta supposition n'est bonne qu'a moitié en ce qui concerne Amory. Enfin après ça dépend, d'autres dirons quelle est complètement fausse et d'autre quelle est vraie. C pas une réponse jsé mouahaha mais c vré XD. Hm ensuite quelques une de tes autres suppositions en ce qui concernent Poudelard sont bonnes comme tas pu le voir après le reste jdis rien ;) arf Ginny, cte ginny. Comme tu vois elle a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autres notre cher survivant est p-e débarrassé :3. Je dis bien peut être.. Ginny a plsrs cartes dans son jeu mwaha XD Merci pour tout Lilou ! en esperant que cette fic continuera a te plaire !

Sayu chan bien sur que jte rattrape jen suis au chap 12 ten ai qu'au 7e mwaha XD spece de glandeuse va. Meme si jaime pas Ginny Ronron jlaime bien donc va crever XD Bisoux la débilos.

Merci a tous de lire cette fic ! a la prochaine !


	13. XIII: Belettes dans un Brouhaha

Chapitre 13 :_ Belettes dans un brouhaha._

L'obscurité gagna les yeux du sorcier alors qu'il sortait du wagon éclairé, suivit de Ron, Ginny et Hermione qu'il venait juste de retrouver.

Harry avait remercié le ciel que Ginny est disparu pendant quasi toute la totalité du voyage. Ron ronchonna auprès d'Hermione, qui alors qu'elle allait s'expliquer se fâcha à son tour, accusant Ron de voleur de liberté, a moins que ce soit de crétin.

Harry ne se souvenait plus bien. Le regard du brun se posa sur la rouquine qui descendait les marches en rêvassant. Ginny qui réfléchissait, soit elle s'était cognée la tête, soit c'était un clone de Lord Voldemort qui avait capturé, torturé et massacré l'originale afin d'en connaître plus sur sa vie sentimentale et attaqué son point faible.

-« je deviens carrément parano s'en est effrayant …. . »

Un couinement aigu s'éleva au bout des carrosses noir, devenus à force si familier au sorcier. Un attroupement de filles, majoritairement des trois premières années, était réuni autour d'un carrosse. Un jeune homme au nez fins, la taille svelte et fine, ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, alliés à son teint de neige, contrastaient avec son uniforme noir et vert foncé. Draco Malfoy. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il tentait de calmer les jeunes filles qui se réunissaient autour de sa bande.

Ginny fit un pic arrière vrillé en tirant Hermione par la manche.

« On nous a devancé !!! Regarde toutes ces pimbêches, quelle bande de gamines ! elles ne savent pas que c'est NOUS qui l'avons accompagné durant tout ce voyage, nous sommes ses seuls visages familiers ! haha.

… Ginny… Tu agis comme elle toute. On dirait une sangsue, fait preuve de courtoisie avec Harry, c'est maladroit de déclarer ça comme ça.

Hein ? Que .. Bam » (les portes du carrosses venaient de se fermer, fourrant les élèves à l'intérieur de force).

Harry ne chercha pas à déchiffrer les quelques mots présents entre les couinements de Ginny, le voyage fut bref et rapide, comme il l'espérait. Draco avait drôlement changé. Ginny aussi. Ron et Hermione, tout le monde avait changé. A moins que ce soit lui qui ne visionnait plus tout le monde de la même manière. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent, pour la énième fois.

Harry était certain que, si à chacune de leur dispute Ginny gagnait un neurone, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Einstein à l'heure qu'il était.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'école. Et tout fut comme avant. A part que les premières années couinaient plus que d'habitude. Le regard morne du sorcier se balada sur la foule envahissante qui se pressait contre le grillage. Les professeurs les firent entrer, les pierres froides des murs se réchauffaient à la chaleur des bougies, les esprits se baladaient riant, Peeve s'amusant à faire peur au première année alors que Nick'kazi sans tête saluait tout le monde poliment. Le jeune brun sentit une pression sur son bras. Hermione le regarda d'un oeil inquiet.

« Tu appréhendes un peu ce que tu vas encore devoir subir par les premières années ?

Euh ..Oui .Mais on m'a laissé tranquille pour le moment donc ça va.

Tu as l'air fatigué.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Ginny m'a raconté sa vie durant la moitié de la nuit. »

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant, Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« je m'excuse pour elle. Elle est vraiment chiante.

Ron !

Bah quoi c'est ce que tout le monde pense non ?

Oui mais c'est ta sœur ! s'indigna Mione.

Justement…Hey Harry ! T'écoutes ? »

Le brun qui s'était attardé sur la contemplation d'une pierre releva la tête en souriant.

« heu ..tu disais ?

Harry toi aussi tu soules en ce moment ! t'es dans ta bulle, tu pourrais nous en parler au moins.

Mais ça va j'te dis Ron ! C'est la chaleur, c'est toi qui es chiant !

Mouais.

Vous n'allez pas commencez les garçons !

On commence quand on veut ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en un magnifique écho. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Si ça vous intéresse, sachez que Ginny ne vous embêtera plus trop. Elle a trouvé une nouvelle « cible ».

Hein ? C'est qui ? »

Un sourire en coin, une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard, la jeune fille dit en tournant les talons.

« oh, je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse. Après tout elle est tellemeeeent chiante.

Raaaa Hermione tu vas pas commencer !

Mais je fais ce que je veux Mr Ronald.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Je pense que Mr Belette serait plus approprié Granger. »

Ils avaient passé le seuil de la grande porte, les tables s'alignant devant eux. Les élèves s'installaient dans un Brouhaha alors que les professeurs essayaient de mettre de l'ordre. Harry leva les yeux pour se trouver face à Malfoy. Encore une année qui commence bien. Le brun soupira.

« Tiens mais c'est Potter. Quelle sale mine Mr Popote. Enfin..Ca ne change pas trop de d'habitude. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'y est pas de filles autour de toi cette année.

Et je ne m'en pleins pas. Malfoy fous moi la paix, j'ai pas envie là.

Ohhhhh. »

Le blond éclata de rire accompagné de ces deux ENORMES glues, qui n'avaient pas suivis la conversation. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Malfoy était tellement magnifique, mettons à son service notre déficit mental afin de mieux le servir.

Un petit rire aigu et hypocrite vint jusqu'aux oreilles du sorcier. Ginny. Quelle magnifique journée décidément. Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient alors que ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter balbutiant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles dans ce bruit. Harry cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Puis ses jambes le guidèrent sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi sur le moment. Il tapota sur l'épaule habillée de tissus en toiles noirs. Ses lèvres ne pouvant contenir un sourire. Et sa raison ne pouvant calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

-« Oxford hein ? »

Nda : le vieux suspens a 2 balles Haha XD.

Jully Reed – Oh no et le povre amory alors TT XD . La réponse dans le chapitre 14 mouarf mouarf . ( comment ça ce chapitre ci était inutile ? XD èé)

Lk-chan- Merci Lk chan . Seprentard? Bah parce que c le choixpeau qui la foutu là tiens, lors de son entretien avec Dumby, et en conseil devant les professeurs pour son admission.

Mais mais oo Hannnn que lis je là ??? Blasphème ! Ignobilité !!!! Je pense que tu viens de choquer tous les lecteurs avec tes théories perverses ….. Mais…… pas impossible.

Alexiel – bah t'excuses pas mdr. Ecoutez si les reviews sur cette fic vous permettent d'évacuer vos ondes négatives bah allez y XD. Non je plaisante. Mais non il en faut bcp plus pour m'effrayer niarkniarkniark rire de méchant très méchant merci de suivre cette fic même si son auteur est un peu déglingué..hum XD.

Harrypottermanga - Wow quelle intuition ! XD en fé jpensais que ca se devinait dès le début et sinon dès le chap 8 avec l'entretiens avec Severus. Ca se voyait que c'était Rogue au moins ? Oo ; moment de doutes.

Bah si ca s evoyait pas, c'est bien d'avoir deviné XD. Merchi !

Bisoux à tous ! a la prochaine


	14. XIV: Close

**Chapitre 13 :** _Close._

Un moment de silence se fit dans la tête du jeune homme. Quel bonheur de revoir ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux noir jais, cette silhouette fine. Des questions l'assaillirent de toute part. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Que lui avait il fait précisément ? Ce qui fait Qu'Harry resta sans rien dire devant Amory qui fit de même, alors que le brouhaha chantait derrière. Le sorcier finit par balbutier quelques mots, un salut suivit d'un ça va totalement inaudible. Tout son sang se mettait à bouillir. C'était une sensation tout aussi agréable que dérangeante. Le visage d'Amory demeurait inexpressif. Seul ses lèvres vermeilles se mirent à bouger, alors que ses yeux bleus le contemplaient d'un regard froid.

« Vous êtes qui vous ?»

Cette question résonna dans le crâne du survivant.

Comment ça ? A quoi jouait-il ? Il n'y avait rien d'amusant. Les yeux du sorcier se posèrent sur le visage lisse de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le fixait avec une incompréhension et un mépris visible.

« Voyons, Amory ..euh …Ce n'est pas drôle !! Il faudrait ..que euh …tu m'expliques… »

Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

Il était tout à fait crédible et le sorcier resta sans voix.

Une main fine et blanche vint se poser sur l'épaule du nouveau. Une tête blonde surgit du bazar infernal des élèves, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres il ajouta d'une voix enjoliveuse.

« Tu ne connais pas Potter ? Harry potter ? Bah tu ne manques rien tu sais ! hein Potter ?

Non…Ah si bien sur ! Harry Potter ! Oui je connais. The survivor. Amory regarda a présent le sorcier d'un air curieux.

Tu vois Potter il te connais, alors contente ?

Malfoy tu n'as rien compris ! »

Une rage soudaine le prit aux tripes, son imagination n'est pas aussi inventive pour construire une histoire aussi précise de toute pièce. Hors de contrôle, le sorcier saisit Amory par le col. Son teint se rougissait de honte et de colère. Ses poings se serrèrent autour du col de la chemise blanche du jeune homme. Les mollets de celui-ci vinrent se plaquer contre le banc de sa table. Légèrement plus grand, il regardait Harry de ses quelques centimètres de plus. Il ne montra aucune résistance, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Hey- ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?!

Ne joues pas à ça Amory ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant près d'un mois et par ta faute !! Tu te rends compte de ça ? hein ? »

Sa voix tremblait ainsi que son corps. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il tenait l'adolescent, du silence soudain de la salle. Sa tête pivota, et il prit conscience de l'ampleur qu'avait prit sa voix. Le Professeur Rogue se hâta auprès des deux garçons d'un pas furieux. Et voila, Harry allait encore en prendre pour son grade, dès le dîner de bienvenue, il avait fait fort.

La main puissante du professeur sépara les deux adolescents.

« Vous vous connaissez Potter ?

Non je ne l'ai jamais vu m'sieur ! s'exaspéra Amory.

Crowfild !! JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ QUELQUE CHOSE ??! Je parlais à Potter !! Alors ?

Non mais je vous assure que ..

Crowfild un mot de plus et vous êtes collé pendant les trois premiers mois. »

Amory se renfrogna, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son regard se concentra sur le sorcier. Il semblait serrer les dents. Une légère grimace peignant son visage d'un sorte de malaise. Les yeux de Harry se baladèrent du professeur à Amory et vice versa. Le vide se fit soudainement dans la tête du sorcier ; Rogue ..Lui donnait la parole. Rogue ! Rogue ! Rogue défoulait sa colère sur l'élève d'en face ? …..

« Potter vous répondez oui ou non ?

Hm … »

Amory secouait la tête, le regard suppliant et les dents serrées, ses deux mains se joignirent en un temps morts. Très bien, Harry n'avait pas rêvé, si il disait maintenant à Rogue qu'en effet ils se connaissaient, cela semblaient vraiment, mais vraiment ennuyer l'ex voisin. Harry ressentit une sorte de satisfaction immense.

« Non. Je l'ai prit pour un autre, de dos.

Vous en êtes sur Potter ? Pas de ça avec moi hein !

Promis. Je vous jure. »

Dans le dos du professeur, Amory laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis son visage redevint froid. Rogue se retourna avec fureur, et, durant un bref silence, fusilla du regard le nouvel élève qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Alors que le professeur s'en allait, le sorcier attrapa la manche noir en toile, de l'uniforme du Serpentard. Les yeux de celui-ci se tournèrent de nouveau vers le gryffondor et le contemplèrent plusieurs secondes. Rougissant, Le survivant ne savait plus que dire. Les bruits s'assourdissaient entre eux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, dans l'espoir d'articuler quelques mots, mais alors que dans sa tête commençait à tonner une enclume, Amory dégagea sa manche puis ajouta, une pointe d'ironie dans la voie et ses lèvres doucereuses faisant mine de susurrer alors que sa voix arrivait clairement aux oreilles du sorcier.

« Ne m'adressez plus la parole cher client. La boutique ferme à tout jamais. »

**Nda : A partir de ce chapitre, la parution se fera bien plus lente. Je ne sais pas combien, peut être 1 ou 2 chapitre par semaine et encore je ne garantis rien. Désolé ! Le Bac rôde.**

**Merci encore a tous de suivre cette fic ! **

**En espérant que cela continuera à vous plaire.**

**Alexiel – Oh no une lectrice sadique . J'ai pourtt longuement priée pour ne pas en avoir cette année. Marre de devoir me cacher dans une grotte ! T-T. XD. Et bien je demande à voir sache que rien en fait effet sur moi ¬¬. I'm invicibeule !!! Mouahaha :D. / pete une case\**

**Jully reed – "agfassan" ? ah ui ? Vraiment, j'voulais pas pourtant j'te jure! T'es rassuré avec celui-ci ? le jeter ? bah non voyons, amory n'est pas comme ça.**

**/relis son chapitre\**

**Ah bah si tiens, étonnant oo. **

**/part avant de se faire frapper\.**

**Cette suite est elle assez utile pour toi ? ♥**

**Patmola – merci . Huhuhu. C'était volontaire, Amory devait faire cet effet là/ trop happy de voir que ça a ken même marcher\. C'est l'inspiration Rice qui la rendu comme ça.( dsl si ma phrase n'est pas compréhensible mdr).breffons, merci pour tout !**

**Lk-chan – Comme tu as pu le voir, en effet, tout c'est passé comme tu l'avais prévu. Dingue, le ralenti du ciné et tout. T'avais tout vu juste XD, too powerfull. **

**Ro spece de méchante !! c'est leur façon de s'aimer que de se disputer sans arrêt ! et arrête de blasphêmer ! Draco avec une nana ? quelle horreur !! i'm shocking ! XD / pro yaoi\ ¬¬**


	15. XV: Misogynie

**Chapitre 14 : **_Misogyne._

L'envie de s'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Quitter cette salle emplie de chaleur humaine pour le froid de ce début hivernal. Sentir ce vent frais contre sa peau trop froide. Lui rappelant qu'il est bien vivant. Qu'une partie de lui l'est.

Le jeune homme fixa son assiette pleine de jambon, pomme de terres et autres mets ragoûtants, dont la seule odeur lui donnait la nausée.

Surtout ne pas se retourner. Sa concentration se figea sur la fumée s'évaporant du chou, le forçant à ignorer le regard haineux qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

« -Hey le nouveau ! ça va ? »

Amory leva le nez de son assiette, son regard se confrontant au sourire niais de Pansy Parkinson, qui découvrait des dents jaunes, en une expression proche de celle qu'avait le chou de son assiette. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond de sa gauche, lui tapota l'épaule. Celui ci tamponna le reste de nourritures qui trônaient au coin de ses lèvres fines, puis croisa les bras, le regard hautain, un léger sourire couvrant son visage.

-« dis, tu connais Potter, Crowfild ?

- En quoi cela peut t'avancer Draco ? Et puis j'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

-Parce que lui semblait très bien te connaître. Je te préviens, on n'accepte pas les amis des pouilleux ici.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si ce type souffre de skyzophrénie ou si il a des illusions. A moins qu'il soit tout simplement attardé.

- Hahaha, je pense que c'est plus ça ! En tout qu'à maintenant il te hait. Il te lance de ses regards.

- Tu observes tout le monde avec la même minutie Draco ? Tu devrais arrêter de le fixer ou il va te remarquer.» Il conduisit son verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche, déglutit, puis fit un grand sourire au serpentard qui semblai déconcerter par ses paroles.

« - C'est parce que il le déteste et cherche à tout moment, de quoi l'humilier.

Ah d'accord Goyle. Mais pourquoi au juste euh .. ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

L'agressivité n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour cacher sa gêne Malfoy .

Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?

Ce que tu veux bien entendre. »

Un silence pesant trônait autour des deux serpentards. Amory, calme, commença à couper sa viande, tout comme si il n'y avait aucune présence autour de lui. Le poing de Malfoy cogna sur la table, faisant trembler l'assiette du brun.

« Je déteste ce mec parce que c'est un abruti de première qui chouine à tout moment, flippe pour tout, et utilise son nom de famille pour recueillir de la gloire alors qu'il est que d'al !!!! Que d'al ! tu piges ? Je ne supporte pas ce genre de mec qui se croie populaire alors qu'ils sont complètement cons et …

Je ne te demandais pas autant de justification. Un « parce que c'est un abruti » m'aurait suffit tu sais.

Tu commences à me les gonfler le nouveau ! Je fais partis des leaders de cette maison, alors fais gaffe.

Ha j'ai eu peur Malfoy, j'ai failli croire que tu me menaçais. »

Un éclat de rire moqueur se fit entendre sur la table des Serpentards. Amory amenait les quelques morceaux de viandes à sa bouche, avec sérénité alors que Draco le fixait avec haine.

-« Néanmoins, tu es un Malfoy, je sais que tu auras assez de classe pour ne pas tenir compte d'une discussion aussi insignifiante pour nos relations futurs. . Je suis sur que tu es intéréssant..au fond.

- Bien sur qu'il l'est !!! S'exclama Pansy Parkinson, rougissante devant les regardes qui se posaient sur elle. Elle s'excusa avec timidité.

- « Mais Crowfild, a propos de Potter ne va pas croire que .. »

Dumbeldord mit fin à toutes les conversations en frappant dans ses mains. Avec un sourire doux, il commença son discours.

« Bienvenue a tous. » Son sourire s'effaça et son air devint grave.

« Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots, comme vous le savez tous le sorcier Voldemord, toujours libre à l'heure actuelle, recrute de plus en plus de créatures qui sont bien loin du statut que l'on peut qualifier d' « humain ». »

Quelques murmures hantèrent l'ai de la pièce. Une atmosphère pesante se mit en place.

« C'est pourquoi, notre rôle en tant que professeur est aussi de vous formez pour ces futurs menaces. »

Il tendit la main vers la pénombre. Une silhouette pâle s'avança vers la lumière. Acceptant avec grâce l'invitation du directeur, la femme se plaça à ses côtés. Adressant un sourire à la foule d'élève. Ses cheveux épais légèrement ondulés d'un roux feu resplendissaient sur ses épaules fines. Le vert de ses yeux brillait d'une lueur telle qu'elle en était surnaturelle. Sa peau était si lisse et blanche qu'on l'aurait cru faite de cire. Elle paraissait aussi fragile que forte. Aussi dangereuse que rassurante. Ses lèvres d'une brillance légères s'arquèrent en un sourire chaleureux envers le directeur. Elle leva le bras avec grâce et lenteur, faisant danser la manche de sa robe verte bouteille. Les élèves restèrent en émerveillement devant cette femme, qui commença à discourir d'une voix aussi douce que forte.

Amory cligna des yeux, s'enfonçant sur son banc. Surtout ne pas penser trop fort. Si il le pouvait, il aurait déguerpit de la pièce en deux secondes chrono. Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, il ferma les yeux, en serrant le pli de sa robe.

« - Bonjour. Monsieur De Lioncourt, n'ayant pas pu se libérer, je m'occuperais du cours des défenses contre les forces du mal durant l'année pour les deux dernières années. Mon nom est Soledad, mais vous pouvez m'appeler professeur Solène. » Son regard se balada sur la foule d'élève qui buvait ses paroles. On aurait cru qu'elle observait chaque élèves. Elle leva les yeux.

-« Autant être franche. Je suis ce que l'on peut qualifier de « vampire ». Je suis l'une des descendantes de Maharet et de Mekare (1). Ah . Je ne pense pas que mes paroles ai du sens pour le moment. N'ayez crainte. Je ne toucherai pas un cheveu de l'un d'entres vous. Malgré les dire, nous , vampires, sommes des gens civilisés. Elle eut un doux rire, qui résonna en un echo cristallin, puis continua.

Le professeur Rogue, veillera à ce que les cours se déroulent dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et je l'en remercie. J'inviterais de vieux amis, qui vous passionneront certainement plus que moi. J'approfondirais ce discours, durant mes cours. Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Suivit quelques secondes plus tards par une cacophonie qui vint comme un éclatement. Alors que tout le monde s'affolait, Le regard du jeune sorcier, croisa en quelques secondes celui du nouveau professeur. Il demeura silencieux, fixant le pudding froid de son assiette. Pourquoi Dumbeldord avait organisé ça, il l'ignorait. Mais il suivrait une année normal, comme promis, et ceux, quelques soient les sacrifices engendrés. Il avait déjà sacrifié plus de la moitié de son existence. Et s'en sortait très bien. Sa main blanche se plaqua sur celle tremblante près de son assiette.

L'aura de cette femme, même lui l'avait ressenti, et plus fort que quiconque. Le directeur ajouta quelques formules de politesses conclusives, et inaudibles dans ce brouhaha. Malfoy s'excitait, vantant ses quelques chasses aux vampires en Roumanie accompagné de son père, Blaise en rit, en ajoutant que lui en avait tué plus d'une trentaine. Ce qui fit sourire Amory. Les couinements de Pansy Parkinson et des quelques filles fades présentes dans la conversation venaient ponctuer les fictions romanesques des garçons.

Amory rit avec les autres. Inaperçu et invisible comme promis, parmi les élèves. Son regard se posant parfois sur Soledad qui discutait avec le professeur Mac Gonagall de la situation des elfes de maisons.

Sa puissance ne représentait pas une menace. Et puis au fond, ce n'était qu'une femme, elle devait avoir à peine Deux cents ans. Il réussirait.

Le jeune homme engouffra le dernier morceau de pudding dans sa bouche. Après quelques sursauts nauséeux, il continua à discutailler avec Malfoy. Puis il se resservit. Cela lui donnait bonne mine.

Bon appetit.

cf « La reine des Damnés » A.Rice.

**nda : La conclusion est pourrave XD Désolé ! Le problème étant que j'écris souvent mes chaps après avoir matté DeatN. Forcément, mon écriture en ressort étrange. **

**En fait 1 chap par semaine s'avère compliqué. Jverrais. C'est le suspennnns :3**

**Alexiel – mdr bonne chance w . Je te défis ! èé / Music a la Yugi Oh \**

**Lk chan – Drago et Rusard si tu veux èwé soyons fous ! je défis les fanficteurs de nous faire une fic yaoi super hot drago/Rusard XD. **

**« Et la crasse de ses cheveux encore marqués par les traces des poils de sa chatte miss Tègne vint se mêler sur le torse trempé de sueur du jeune étudiant blond. Ne pouvant contenir son cri de jouissance il … » **

**ignoble mdr.**

**Comme tu vois non, mais ça aurait pu être marrant ouai que amory soit prof :p et puis qu'il fasse pleins d'autres trucs aussi mon imagination perverse a imaginé une centaine de situations cocasses mais hélas BAM**

**Amory : je reprends le micro merci.**

**Ne faits pas attention aux remarques stupides de cette auteur dégénéré. Donc pour le prochain chapitre c'est moi qui m'occuperait des reviews cher client(e)s !!! w/. Promo excepetionelles !!!!**

**Je répondrais à vos questions. Si je peux y répondre bien entendu. Cette bip d'auteur m'ayant foutu un bip une bip de censure à la bip. **

Merci de lire cette fic !


	16. XVI: Stupeur et grognements

Chapitre 16 : _Stupeur et grognements._

Assit sur son lit, il regarda son ami en pyjama qui le dévisageait. Les cheveux roux en batailles, habillé d'un pyjama à carreau vert, celui-ci s'était accroupi sur le lit en face de celui de lui. Comme à leur habitudes.

Ron joignit ses mains sur ses pieds, ses sourcils se fronçant démontrant son incompréhension. Harry évitait au mieux son regard en cherchant en vain son pyjama qu'il avait bien évidemment oublié. Comme les ¾ de ses affaires.

Le jeune sorcier finit par s'allonger dans son lit, ignorant, très mal il fallait l'admettre, le rouquin qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« - Harry… Pourquoi tu t'en ais pris à ce mec ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.. C'était flippant…ouai….Flippant ( ses yeux s'écarquillèrent).

-Désolé Ron.

-Non mais tes excuses je m'en fiche comme du premier poux dans la barbe d'Hagrid. Tu le connaissais ce gars ? »

Harry se retourna dans son lit, puis dit en soupirant.

«- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, non. J'ai du confondre.

-Hey on se connaît depuis Six ans quand même. Me joue pas l'amnésique. Déjà t'as un comportement bizarre à la maison puis maintenant t'agresses le nouveau des Serpentards. Ya un lien non ?

-Jte l'ai dit j'étais malade cet été. Et ce mec ….._( il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Serrant la couverture entre ses poings.)_

Je le connais pas c'est tout. Je les confondus avec le fils de la Crakmol d'en face à Privet Drive. Qui était un débile voilà tout.

-Ouai mais de la à devenir aussi violent..

-Ron j'ai sommeil.

-Il t'a fait quoi ?

-J'aimerais dormir Ron, bonne nuit.

-Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, réponds moi….Rassure moi…C'est pas parce que tu -fais une crise de jalousie à cause de Ginny ?

-Par pitié Ron ! NON ! BONNE NUIT ! »

Harry était déjà assez étonné d'avoir trouvé une excuse plausible, sans bégayer.

Ron avait ses raisons de s'inquiéter, Le jeune brun avait passé le repas à faire couler de sa cuillère sa soupe, pour la reprendre et la refaire couler, inlassablement. En fixant avec rage la table des Serpentards. Quel enfoiré.

Certes il ressemblait à une jeune adolescente d'une série B à la con qui faisait une crise après s'être fait plaquer. Et rien qu'à y penser la honte le prenait.

La vue de ce petit salopard de Malfoy se foutant de sa gueule avec Amory à ses côtés, qui riait, lui retournait l'estomac.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il passait le repas de bienvenu sans manger. Hermione n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards inquiets, et au final tout le monde l'avait laissé boudé en paix. Grace au ciel merci.

-« Harry, tu dors ?

Mais il pigeait que d'al celui là ou quoi ? No, c'est dodo time goode nuit, buena note, buena noche, oyasumi, en quoi il devait lui dire ?

« quoiiiii ? grogna le brun.

La nouvelle prof, jla trouve flippante. T'imagines un peu, si elle n'est pas rassasiée de sang frais chaque nuit, alors elle va nous égorger les un après les autres. Il faut …

Que j'achète de l'eau bénite……

Rogue surveillera le cour, t'as rien écouté ?

JUSTEMENT !! »

des « chuuuuut » rouspétèrent dans le dortoir. Ron se rapprocha du lit de son ami en chuchotant.

« Il sera ..Le premier à nous livrer à la bête….

C'est pas un loup garou Ron. Les vampires se contrôlent.

C'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire ! en fait elle est sous la coupe de Tu-sais-qui, et va profiter du premier moment d'inattention de Dumbeldord pour nous – couiic. »

Ron se serra la gorge en grimaçant, arrachant un sourire aux lèvres d'Harry.

« A ta place Ron je dormirais avec un pieu et de l'ail. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Ne déconne pas Harry !! Si elle nous mord, on est contaminé ou on crève !! Tu m'imagines, moi, avec ce teint blafard, on risque …On risque ….De ressembler à Rogue !!!! »

Harry s'étouffa dans un rire. Alors que Ron au fur et à mesure de son argumentation, s'effrayait, tout seul, d'avantage. La main de Harry se posa sur son cou, les yeux ronds il regarda Ron.

« Non pas forcément. Peut être qu'en fait, il nous arrive rien. Qu'elle profitera de notre sommeil pour se restaurer tranquille, puis le lendemain rien. On sera juste fatigué.

MAIS c'est encore pire !!!!! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Normalement on a une grosse marque de morsure. J'ai vu ça dans Dracula III.

Si, je le sais. Enfin ..Je crois…

Mais ..Mais…Harry ! promets moi de ne pas fermer les yeux !

Non, moi je dors. Qu'elle se restaure tant qu'elle veut, je tiens à mon sommeil.

Fais toi bouffer Harry ! Moi je survivrais.

I will surviiiive. »

Le rire des deux adolescents résonna dans le dortoir ou la moitié des élèves dormaient. Durant ce moment, Harry se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait sans son ami pour se remettre à sourire. Très bien, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, ce fut juste un béguin de courte durée. Il le savait. Voir, il avait certainement été manipulé. Enfin, sa vie à Poudelard allait pouvoir reprendre son cours. La preuve, il n'était pas du tout triste. Ni rien, ni rien. Cela ne lui faisait rien, son égo était juste légèrement titillé par cette indifférence, mais c'était juste de l'égo. Il était sauvé ! Puisque l'ignorance était le maître mot de cet ex voisin, qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute façon, c'était juste un béguin, celui-ci n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux des sorciers. Aucune. La preuve il n'y pensait quasiment plus.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'un Harry libéré. Ron finit par se taire, et par fermer les yeux. Les rayons de la lune éclairant la chambre surchargé de décoration lourde et de velours.

Néanmoins, pour une raison qui semblait lui échapper, le sorcier ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal commençaient en retard. Les élèves allait devoir suivre des cours jusque minuit, mais avait souligné la professeur, le matin ils auraient droit à quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

A la grande surprise de tous Harry était arrivé en pleine forme au petit déjeuner, malgré ses cernes visibles, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Il prétexta un manque de sommeils et une farce, certainement, de Fred et George qui avait du versé de « Lallucinore » dans son jus d'orange du matin avant le départ.

Revinrent les bonnes vieilles habitudes, Cours de comment faire une bonne sieste, enfin, appelé plus couramment histoire de la magie, cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement.

Harry pressa le pas pour son dernier cours de la journée, pour lequel bien évidemment il était en retard. Il prit à moitié essoufflé son emploi du temps déjà complètement chiffonné. Il défroissa la boule de papier, tout en tenant sa baguette entre ses lèvres.

Cours de potion. Professeur : S.Rogue.

Le brun grommela quelques injures. Pourquoi fallait il que comme par hasard le cours pour lequel il avait actuellement cinq minutes de retard devait être celui-ci ?

On l'appela dans son dos. Merci seigneur, Ron aussi était en retards.

Harry regarda de haut en bas la lourde de porte en bois massif qui donnait sur la salle de Rogue. Après tout peut être fallait il mieux qu'ils sèchent…

« Toc Toc » .

Merci Ron. Vraiment.

Harry souffla, et n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer une injure à son ami que la porte s'entrouvrit.

« Et bien…

La voix grinçante de Severus fit grimacer Harry et reculer Ron.

-50 points pour Gryffondor. On commence fort bien l'année Potter. Puisque vous aimez perdre du temps à traîner dans les couloirs avec votre ami _(il désigna Ron en levant le menton avec mépris)_. Je vous offre une salle bien au chaud ce soir durant deux heures. Je serais …Ravie….( le _coin de ses lèvres maigres se rehaussa puis s'abaissa aussi tôt._)

De voir deux petits rats de Gryffondor astiquer ces tables. »

Un rire s'éleva de la table des Serpentards. Malfoy et ses deux gros abrutis de copains. Hm …Le regard du sorcier se balada sur les élèves de la salle de classe. Amory était absent.

Il sentit une pression sur sa manche, son regard croisa celui du Ron qui lui faisait signe avec désespoir de s'asseoir. Rogue écrivit le nombres de pages du grimoire à savoir par cœur pour le prochains cours, ce qui se résumait à près de huit pages. Ron grommela, Londubat mâcha sa plume avec nervosité, émettant un grincement désagréable, et Hermione leur lança un regard noir avant de soupirer, puis de leur sourire avec compassion.

Alors que leur plumes grattaient avec nervosité sur le parchemin neuf, et que le silence régnait, Rogue se retourna en un éclair. Apparemment furieux.

« Crowfild. Je peux savoir ou traîniez vous ? »

Harry se retourna avec stupéfaction, suivis du reste de la classe, certains de ne pas avoir vu ou entendu ni porte claquée, ni bruit de pas.

Amory s'avança vers la lumière, quittant le recoin sombre de la pièce qu'il semblait avoir décidé à longer avec discrétion pour rejoindre sa place. Tous les élèves le fixaient avec étonnement.

« - Je …me suis endormis…à la bibliothèque …Monsieur. Excusez moi.

Et de plus vous essayez, tel un lâche, de faire comme ci de rien n'était et d'arriver comme une fleur en plein cours. Me prenez vous pour un imbécile ?

….

La maison Serpentards peut vous remercier, vous venez de lui faire perdre 60 points. Dommage.

60 points ???

Oui je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est bien léger. Ajoutez avec ceci quatre parchemins …recto…. Verso… sur le thème de la potion alchimique utilisé par les gobelins durant les 3 premiers siècles avant le christ.

Mais les seuls écrits existants à ce propos sont en alphabets cyrilliques !

Puisque vous êtes si doués, pour vous, ce n'est pas un problème …..

Mais..

A me faire ce soir bien entendu. Vous devez être bien reposé à présent. »

Rogue tourna les talons, sa robe virevoltant dans son dos. Gryffondor et Serpentards, les yeux écarquillés observaient le nouveau martyr.

Même les Serpentards qui en temps normal l'aurait fusillé du regard, l'observait s'asseoir, avec presque de la compassion.

Etrangement, malgré le calme qu'Amory simulait, en s'asseyant docilement, en silence, sans le moindre changements d'expressions. Une sorte d'aura glaciale de rage émanait de lui.

« Harry ..Tu l'as vu toi le nouveau ?

Mouai vite fait ..non en fait non.

Il est flippant. J''avais même pas grillé qu'il était entré. Et toi Hermione ?

Non plus. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois Rogue comme ça ..Sans vouloir être vexante même toi Harry alors qu'il te déteste…

Oui. Et tant mieux, il a peut être trouvé un autre défouloir qu'il tuera mais sauvera juste à la fin, merci merlin.

Harry ! Ce que tu peux être égoïste. En tout cas maintenant vous êtes collés ensemble.

Ouai tu pourras peut être lui soutiré des informations du pourquoi du comment. Peut être qu'il sait ce que Rogue trafique.

Je te rappel que tu es collé aussi Ron.

Ah….. j'avais oublié.

En tout cas compté pas sur moi pour …Lui adresser la parole. Rogue est déjà d'assez mauvais poil alors si on bavarde.

Au moins niveau présentation au début de l'année t'as fait fort. Allez ! Puis, regarde Harry, plus de la moitié des filles lui courent après, le fait que tu sois un garçon te facilitera la tache. Il te parlera plus facilement.

Et qu'est ce qui te dit que la moitié des garçons ne lui court pas après ? T'as pas remarqué leur manèges avec l'autre con de blond ? Je suis sur que ..

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry ! s'indigna Ron avec une grimace.

De plus je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit..Intéressé par ce bord. Intuition féminine.

Alors là je me marre Mione ! Ca m'étonnerai qu'il ne le soit pas !

Comment tu peux affirmer une telle chose avec autant de certitudes Harry ..argh sérieux tu me dégoûtes…Tu t'imagines toi avec un autre euh …

Non. Surtout ne pas revenir en arrière. Il fallait que le brun se concentre sur sa feuille si il ne voulait pas que le rouge lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahie lorsque Rogue grogna contre les bavardages de Ron et coupa net la conversation.

Fin du chapitre.

**Nda : arggg j'étais pas super inspiré sur le coup là et est finit ce chap avec beaucoup de mal. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyant . **

**Amory : comme promis je réponds à vos réactions sur la fic idiote de cette bonne à rien. Qui est accessoirement ma créatrice. Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à laisser des reviews .**

**Jo - ah ? C'est dingue que tout le monde pense ça. Je n'en suis pourtant pas concrètement un. /se fait frapper par NG/ **

**Désolé je vous dirais bien la suite si l'auteur ne me foutait pas un scalpel sous la gorge.**

**J'adore les chroniques moi aussi. Lestat est mon idole même si parfois jle trouve réellement idiot. J'ai été à son concert lorsque j'étais môme. Ca ma traumatisé toutes ses torches vivantes… Mais c'était plutôt enrichissant comme expérience je n'avais jamais senti l'odeur de la chair brûlé…**

**Comment ça jme barre en HS ? Je suis sur que tout le monde serait très intéressé si je raconte mon enfance. Oui c'est vrai que ce serait bête si je disparaissais maintenant . zieute l'auteur**

**Merci a toi chère lectrice !**

**Koneko 44 - /regarde Koneko s'étalé dans la boue/**

**Une admiratrice -, merci à toi. **

**/s'accroupit près de la jeune fille sans pourtant lui venir en aide/**

**Tu sais, cet auteur est parfaitement capable de vous faire mourir d'ennui en un ou deux chapitres. Personnellement à part peut être le prochain chapitre et …**

**/fouille dans les esquisses de scénarios/**

**Tiens - ! j'avais pas vu ça !!! Enfin je passe à l'action ! Mais…..Le rating me semble mauvais si cette idiote publie ce chapitre. La on est plus du tout dans le tout public -.**

**Allez pour le fun je vais en lire un ptit passage.**

**/évite les scalpels de l'auteur/**

**« Durant la jouissance du blond, Miss Teigne se glissa dans l'orifice du … »**

**oups je m'ai trompé !! Vraiment désolé ! Cette auteur est vraiment organisé comme une ..//////**

**Le coca ? C'est pas mal. J'aime bien aussi. Ce que je préfère c'est en boire alors que je prends mon bain, avec un Mars. Fais attention de la boue de tes cheveux coule sur tes yeux. T'arrive encore à me voir ? C'est bête j'ai rien pour t'essuyer là. Bon courage ! **

**laisse une canette de Coca et se tire les cheveux au vent**

**Merci pour tout ! **

**Alexiel - Je te souhaite bon courage si tu veux torturer cette idiote. Son seul talent c'est de fuir. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de la bâillonner pour prendre le contrôle de cette fic -.**

**Mouais, la reine des damnés c'est pas de la culture ça. Personnellement j'ai pas du tout aimé le film. Même si l'acteur interprétant Lestat a un sourire digne de moi.**

**Le bouquin est pas mal. Tu sais j'aimerais bien apparaître plus aussi, je t'assures que la prochaine fois, je taperais moi-même le truc et qu'on en aura pour 50 pages d'amour gloire et beauté.**

**LK - Tu sais à ta place je ne la remercierais pas, cette prof à l'air plus que bizarre. Tu as remarqué ? Dès que le chapitre est sous ma gouverne tout devient palpitant mystérieux and co. Ne penses tu pas que je mériterais d'avantages de chapitres par rapport à mon cher client ? Tiens, rends moi service, peux tu faire signer une pétition et /////**

**/se fait frapper/**

**Mais ou est donc passer la liberté d'expression ? Et les droits de l'homme alors ?**

**Wa tu écris bien. Même si ce que tu écris est plutôt gore. Allez hop jt'engage pour continuer mes aventures ! **

**/se fait expulser/**

**Dream-Nightmare - T'inquiète cette auteur adoore les fayotteries. Tu es mignonne tu sais. Dis moi ne penses tu pas que nekoG agis comme un dictateur qui se croit tout permis rien que parce qu'elle a imaginé cette histoire tordue et perverse ?**

**/se fait frapper/**

**Bien sur qu'il se passera quelques choses, mes acts ne sont jamais vains. Tout est calculer depuis le début que crois tu ? ahhh….D'accord d'accord j'arrête les spoils. **

**Merci pour tout ! ♥ n'oublis pas la pétiti..-**

**/se barre en courant sous la nuée de scalpels/**

**Akabane a une mauvaise influence sur toi NG ¬¬.**

**Nda / vire son perso insupportable / Bonjour c'est Remoi ! Ne faites pas attention aux divagations d'Amory ! Il délire !! Merci encore de suivre cette fic ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Le prochaine fois, tadammm, le grand le fabuleux, le magnifique**

**Amory : accouche.**

**Nda : ….Bref Harry Potter viendra vous répondre en direct livre yeah !**

**Hp : ah non jveux pas moi ! Tu veux me ridiculiser c'est ça ?**

**Amory : ce ne serait pas très dur cher inconnu violent. En espérant que tu ne tues personne sous tes divagations de fous.**

**Hp : ….. **


	17. XVII: ! Soldes !

Snoodle :

**Chapitre 17 :**

! _Soldes !_

Avec la nuit, l'obscurité de la pièce s'était épaissit. Seules quelques bougies flottantes, arrivaient à apporter de la vie aux dalles froides, et au mur verdâtre. Rogue se plongeait parfaitement dans cet atmosphère, avec ses cheveux noirs et gras cachant à l'heure actuel son regard reptilien pendant qu'il trifouillait un vieux grimoire.

« - Potter on se remet au travail au lieu de rêvasser bêtement. »

Le jeune sorcier, reprit sa brosse dur pour continuer à frotter la crasse incrustée dans le bois des tables. Ron en face, haussa les sourcils en soupirant. Tout le monde s'attelait durement à sa tache, espérant la finir le plus vite possible.

La plume d'Amory grattait avec une vivacité et une rapidité certaine, le parchemin. Ses yeux bleu nuit étaient comme collés sur le vieux grimoire où s'inscrivait des mots en cyrilliques, pendant que sa main tournait les pages avec lenteur. Une main quasiment féminine, remarqua Harry. Le jeune sorcier ralentit dans sa tache, pour mieux la contempler.

La lumière qui s'étalait sur le dessus de ses phalanges, ne faisait que ressortir l'aspect laiteux de la peau qui la couvrait. Une peau fine et qui paraissait presque translucide si l'on observait bien au niveau du poignet, les veines d'un bleu pétrole qui ressortaient. La fragilité, se mêlait à la vigueur avec laquelle ses doits pressaient le papier. Cette main, On aurait presque envie, de la goûter, pour vérifier sa douceur.

Amory tourna la tête en la relevant légèrement. Harry se rendit compte que cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il s'était arrêté d'astiquer. Il tourna la tête vers Ron qui s'était aussi arrêté de brosser pour le dévisager. Harry rougit puis dit en râlant.

« - quoi Ron ? J'ai bien le droit d'essayer de comprendre le cyrillique.

Tu rêves Harry, ce n'est pas en fixant ainsi le livre que tu vas y arriver. Tu t'appelles pas Mione j'te rappel.

Ca va vous deux d'ailleurs ? _(changeons de sujet)_

Oui oui ..Comme d'habitude…Enfin tu sais…En ce moment, elle est un peu … »

Harry sursauta. Un doux contact extérieur venait de faire frotter son pantalon en toile, plus près de la peau de sa cuisse. Son regard se tourna vers Amory qui était toujours absorbé par sa dissertation, puis il se dirigea vers le bas de la table. Pas de serpent..rien bon.

« scuse Ron. Continue.

Et donc tu vois à ce moment là je ne pensais pas que elle continuerai à réagir de …Tu m'écoutes Harry ? »

Non il ne l'écoutait pas. Comment pouvait il prêter attention aux histoires inintéressantes de Ron alors qu'une chose lui frôlait la cuisse à maintes reprise depuis près de dix minutes ? Scotché à son siège en bois, il n'osait reculer. Seul son teint devait virer du rouge à la pâleur d'un mort en quelques secondes.

Ron continua à blablater pendant que le sorcier sursautait toutes les cinq secondes. Il finit par murmurer dans un énième sursaut, en serrant des dents.

« - Amory je sais que c'est toi. Arrête ça immédiatement. »

Aucune réponse, son joli voisin de gauche se contentait de tourner les pages de son grimoire d'une main puis d'écrire sans relâche de l'autre.

La robe noire d'Harry frottait contre sa peau au contact de ce qu'il caractérisait d'élément étranger qui se baladait sur sa cuisse. La tension lui était insupportable.

Il frotta contre la table la brosse dur, ses yeux se tournèrent soudainement avant que la chose ne le retouche. Une main blanche.

De surprise, le sorcier se leva d'un bond, renversant le seau d'eau savonnée, le liquide venant s'exploser contre le sol.

Rouge de honte et grimaçant, les cheveux dépareillés, la robe chiffonnée, Harry devait ressembler à une sorte d'alcoolique. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Ron n'était plus. Rogue, calfeutré au fond de la pièce non plus. Il laissa exploser sa rage.

« - JE CROYAIS QUE LA BOUTIQUE ÉTAIT FERME !?

Son interlocuteur le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire se peignit ensuite sur son visage.

C'est les soldes. »

Le jeune sorcier restait stupéfait, dans le silence, pendant que son ami le regardait avec calme.

Le professeur Rogue sortit alors de l'ombre.

« Potter je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?? J'ai dit les tables, pas le sol !

…Ca vous fait rire Crowfild ?

Non. Il s'agit une anecdote de l'histoire des Gobelins que je trouve amusante.

Ne vous foutez pas de moi !!!! Vous voulez trois pages en plus ? Potter, le balais, nettoyez moi tout ça. »

Il repartit aussi sec qu'il était venu. Quoiqu'il en soit, Amory avait le don pour faire sortir le professeur Rogue de ses gons.

En fait il avait le don de faire sortir de ses gons n'importe qui. Harry était à mi chemin entre une envie folle de lui refaire la face façon puzzle, lui faire manger son livre. Ou bien, de le violer.

…

_« Non ôte toi cette pensée de la tête, tout de suite, maintenant. Moi, ta raison, je te l'impose. »_

Se força à penser Harry. Se qui résulta à un serrement de dent qui l'empêchait de répondre aux interlocutions de Ron. Il devait se calmer.

Calm down. Sa respiration tout de fois restait rapide. Il devait s'ôter du crâne les sensations de ces caresses sur ses cuisses.

Le sorcier frotta le sol avec vigueur, et non sans appréhension, revint s'asseoir.

« Harry t'es vraiment bizarre. T'as bu ?

Ron tu étais avec moi les trois quarts de la journées et tu me demandes ça ?

Oh c'est bon. T'énerves pas. Tu sais les araignées moi aussi j'en ai peur, se n'est pas une honte si ..

Ron tais toi je t'en supplie. »

Et voilà, comment vexer son meilleur ami Ronald en trois secondes. Remarques, ce n'était pas très difficile. Mais cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir lui faire de longues excuses demain. Quel barbe.

Pour être honnête, pour le moment il se fichait pas mal de ce que pensait Ron.

Amory avait reprit son faux air concentré sur son devoir. Harry se courba sur la table, comme si il s'appliquait, tel un perfectionniste des taches, tel Mr propre lui-même, sur le petit bout de crasse qui dépassait des fissures du bois. Il ne tourna pas la tête, se courba sur sa tâche puis murmura avec discrétion.

« - Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Les soldes ?! T'as rien trouver de mieux après m'avoir humilié publiquement ?? »

Le regard D'Amory se posa sur le jeune sorcier. Il dit d'une voix forte.

« - La boutique n'est pas responsable du service après vente. Certes une fermeture définitive avait été annoncé.. Mais ….Après une longue réflexion. Nous avons décidé de rouvrir pour les soldes. Car il y manquait quelque chose. »

Ron releva la tête, dévisagea Amory, puis tapa avec discrétion, tout en regardant Harry, les doigts contre sa tempe. La concentration de Harry restait fixé sur le Serpentard. Peut importait Ron en face, peut importait Rogue au fond. IL lui répondit.

« Ah ? Et que manquait-il d'autres ? Que manquait il pour que l'on prenne la peine de la rouvrir, après une fermeture qui s'est exécutés dans la violence ? Pourquoi la rouvrir ? Est-ce pour s'amuser ?

Il n'y a eu violence qu'auprès de la clientèle, qui s'est énervé, toute seule, sur les vitrines. Mais la boutique ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir des clients aussi fidèles. Elle pensait faire acheter ceux-ci, puis s'en aller ainsi.

Je peux savoir pour qui la boutique se prend ??? Alors si la clientèle n'avait rien de magique, celle-ci aurait plié bagage sans prévenir comme prévu ??

Bien sur. Car toute réouverture lui est formellement interdite. Si il en allait que quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle avait ré ouvert. Et surtout pour une clientèle magique. Elle aurait certainement dû être détruite.

Détruite ? OO

MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ? »

Ron venait de se réveiller. Il est vrai que voir son meilleur ami, discutailler avec une peste de Serpentard au sujet d'une boutique qui faisait les soldes, pouvait paraître étrange… Alors qu'Amory avait les bras croisé sur sa copie et se croyait dans un café ; Harry, lui, se croyait en plein débat. Bref, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Amory gronda Ron en posant son doigt contre ses lèvres dans un petit

« chut ». Le rouquin émit une faible contestation, qui fut tout de suite freiné par les protestations de Rogue contre le bruit que Le Weasley provoquait avec ses gueulantes.

Harry se renfrogna à comprendre quoique ce soit, puis s'attela à la tache. Une voix le fit alors sursauter. Celle-ci résonnait dans son crâne tel un écho différent cependant et étranger à ses propres pensées.

_« - Harry je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer._

_Heinnnnn ?? C'est de la télépathie ?_

_Oui. Mais passons sur ce .._

_Moi aussi je suis capable de ?_

_Non, tu penses normalement seulement, je suis plus réceptif. Il m'est aisé d'atteindre les pensées de quelqu'un qui pense aussi fort et intensément que toi, mon cher Harry._

_Tu lis dans mes pensées ??Depuis de début ??Espèce de … »_

Alors que Harry s'excitait tout seul, et visiblement, Amory demeurait d'un calme agaçant. Il continuait de tourner les pages de sa main pâle, et d'écrire lentement de l'autre. Il finit par reposer son menton sur sa main droite en s'appuyant sur son coude. Seul un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres le trahissait sur la réelle occupation de ses pensées.

Une chaleur étouffante envahissait Harry qui se sentait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il baissa les yeux, évitant à tout prix, le regard jugeur de Ron qui continuait à enlever les vieilles échardes de la table.

_« - Et donc, tu veux …Que l'on …reprenne ..tous les …_

_Non._

_Hein ? _

_Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'approcher de nouveau plus prêt Harry. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu ne souffrais pas d'amnésie._

_Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi.._

_Tu ne t'imagines pas dans quelle situation je suis._

_Les situations périlleuses je connais !_

_Non mais là. Ce n'est pas spécialement périlleux. Mais si quelqu'un apprend que je t'ai touché. Je suis bon pour Askaban._

_QUOI ??? Tant que ça ?? Toucher ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu m'as….Tu ..Mais …Tu..es un vampire ?_

_Si tu pouvais finir tes questions..._

_Jt 'emmerde._

…

_Réponds !_

_Non. _

_Déconne pas !! Tu m'as . .suc…Tu m'as ..Extrait …Tu as bu de mon sang !! Je sais, je l'ai sentis avant de m'évanouir !_

_Alors si tu sais pourquoi tu poses la question ?_

_Mais pourtant tu vis de pleins jours, tu manges quasiment comme nous, tu n'as pas peur des crucifix…Regarde t'en as un au cou !_

Amory eut un léger ricanement.

_Donc je ne suis pas un vampire. Haha. Tu sais, les crucifix et tout, se sont des rumeurs de grand-mère. _

_Comment ça t'en ai pas un ?!_

_Bah c'est ce que tu peux en déduire non ?_

_..Oui ..Mais .._

_Voilà._

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ??_

_Non._

…_..Je te hais…._

_Dommage…Moi je t'aime Harry ♥_

_Non mais attend...Imaginons, j'étais un moldu. Tu te serais servis, tu m'aurais …tu te serais restaurer. Puis tu te serais barrer et hasta la vista bye bye ??! Comment tu peux me dire ensuite que tu me ..enfin me …_

_Oui. Harry là tu répètes tous ce que je t'ai expliqué avec la boutique tout à l'heure. Et sache que tu es en train de me tenir le bras, tout en empoignant ma veste. Tu me regardes étrangement et quant à Ron il te dévisage tellement que j'ai l'impression que ses yeux vont tomber._

_Je m'en contre fiche !!! Si tu comptes continuer à m'ignorer, j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses moisir sans plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! Pourquoi Pourquoi il a fallu que tu ..tu ..Ta main revienne se poser sur …Sur mes …cuisses.._

_Mais de quoi parles tu ? _

Harry l'empoigna avec plus de forces encore, et refit tomber sa brosse à terre.

_J'avais presque réussi à t'oublier !! Tu piges ça ??_

_Je sais. _

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu l'as fait exprès ?? Mais que veux tu faire alors ? Réponds moi ! ……. Amory ! Hey ! Arrête de faire genre t'es concentré sur tas copie ! Réponds ! »_

La porte claqua, un coup de vents souffla sur la salle.

« Hey bienn !!! jeune homme brun non identifié pourquoi t'énerves tu ainsi sur ton camarade Serpentard ? Si tu l'empoignes et que tu lui cris dessus en pensant, il ne te répondras pas tu sais. »

Une main tapota sa tête. Harry reconnu cette voix féminine qu'il avait écouté il y a quelques jours durant, à la cérémonie de bienvenu. Le regard de Ron se figea. Le survivant leva la tête, sa trouvant nez à nez avec la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sa peau laiteuse était constellée de tâches de rousseurs discrètes qui lui sciaient à ravir. Ses cheveux s'habillaient de quelques tresses fines. Dans son regard bleu vert brillait une étincelle d'amusement qui remplaçait l'aspect morose et sérieux qu'elle s'était donnée lors de son discours. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Sans pour autant découvrir ses dents. Ses doigts se baladant sur les cheveux du sorcier, ils dégagèrent les mèches qui cachait le front du jeune homme. Tout en souriant elle déclara.

« - Oh ! Harry Potter ! Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin. Même si ce n'est pas sous votre meilleur jour. Vous vous êtes renversés votre seau de lessive non ? Hahaha. »

Son rire cristallin lui rappelait celui de son camarade. Il dévisagea la professeur, dont émanait une aura étrange. Qui malgré sa gentillesse, la rendait extrêmement intimidante. Son visage restait figé, seuls ses pupilles se fixèrent sur le fond de la salle.

« Sev !!!! Sev ! Tu ne devineras jamais !! La plupart des vampires que j'ai conviés à mes cours m'ont répondu à l'affirmatif !! C'est génial non ??? Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous super occupé, mais apparemment non haha. Quel bande de glandeur !

Professeur Soledad, je vous pris d'enlever votre main du front de Potter. Et surtout de cesser de m'interpeller avec autant de … De …._( sa voix se serrait sous le dégoût) _de commodités. Donc je me nomme professeur Rogue. Ensuite, je vous pris de frapper avant d'entrer dans une salle au lieu d'apparaître ainsi de …Nulle part… Et quant à vos cours je m'en contre fiche. Si l'un de vos « amis » touchent à un élève. Le Professeur Dumbeldord lui-même, m'a donné l'autorisation d'agir.

Oui oui. Je sais parfaitement Sev' ! Tout est dans le contrat. Et si je l'ai signé, sache que je l'ai véritablement lu tu sais.

Vouvoyez moi Professeur Soledad._( un bruissement de papier laissa deviner qu'il déchaînait sa colère contenu, sur un pauvre parchemin coincé entre ses doigts)_

Tu peux m'appelez Solène. »

Elle ôta enfin sa main du front du sorcier. Harry n'eut pas le temps de la voir partir qu'elle s'était déjà rapprochée du professeur Rogue. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos, sa chevelure flamboyante tombant en cascade devant ses épaules. Elle continuait de sourire malgré la froideur, qui aurait pu glacer n'importe quel être humain, du Professeur Rogue.

« Tu as de la chance que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est..ton aura glaciale Sev' .

Elle s'éloigna du professeur, revenant vers les élèves. Lui tournant le dos.

Il me donne des frissons. »

Harry ne sut si il devait exploser de rire, ou continuait à regarder la professeur avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes comme il le faisait actuellement accompagné de Ron. Qui se décomposait de surprise. Il semblait comme figer de terreur devant cette scène entre les deux professeurs. Quant à Amory…

-« Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas toi !

- …. »

La professeur rattrapa Amory par les épaules, pendant que celui-ci s'éloignait dans l'ombre vers la sortie. Elle se courba, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de celui-ci restaient rivé vers le sol.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais !!

….

Hooo tu es timide. Comme c'est mignon. Amory c'est ça ? Si j'en crois les pensées de ton camarade. C'est un joli prénom. Ca me fait penser à Amadeus. Bref. Ah .

…..

Tu es le nouvel élèves c'est ça ? Tiens, tu sors un peu de l'ordinaire j'ai l'impression. Tu me parait plus beau. Lève les yeux pour voir.

Professeur Soledad !!! _( La voix du professeur Rogue résonna dans la salle. Faisant sursauter Ron. Celui-ci s'approcha.)_

Veuillez laissez les élèves !

-Oh Sev', mais je plaisantais. Ne soyez pas jaloux. Et puis vous avez raisons. Potter aussi a du charme, ainsi que Weasley. Je m'excuse.

Ce n'est pas ça ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire votre marché ! Amory restez ici ! Je vous défends de les toucher et de les traiter ainsi. _(sa voix devint imposante très rapidement. Il sa plaça devant Harry et Ron, la main sur sa baguette_). »

Tout d'un coup l'expression du professeur changea. Elle se redressa. Un sourire satisfait peignant son visage fin. Son regard avait changé. On aurait cru une autre personne. Sa voix aussi parut plus calme et posée. Elle adressa un sourire bienveillant aux professeur Rogue.

« Je suis rassurée. Je pensais que vous détestiez les élèves. Mais vous ne demeurer en aucun cas indifférent. Je comprends le choix de Dumbeldord.

Qu ?

Je m'excuse Amory et Harry si je vous ai effrayer.. Bien je suis très contente… »

Elle tourna les talons, laissant tout le monde silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte avec lenteur. Elle ajouta, tournant juste la tête, sa chevelure suivant gracieusement chacun de ses mouvements fluides dans une lenteur surnaturelle.

« Néanmoins Sev je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit sur les effets de votre aura glaciale . Ah ! Les garçons, vous me semblez bien sympathique. Je vous veux à mon premier cours demain soir, si l'un de vous trois sèches. Ce sera une sanction..Oh comme vous ne l'imagineriez pas.

Hu Hu Hu . ».

Sur cette fin de phrase qui fit croire à tous qu'elle souffrait de skyzophrénie, La chevelure rousse disparu en quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne se soit rendu compte, que la place D'Amory, trônait un vide, orné d'un devoir de dix pages de plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, qui traînait avec négligence mais propreté sur une table trop lisse.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Nda : La fin est nuuulllllee TT. Je suis navré, navré. Gros chapitres pour Noêl !!! Sugoi neee ? Jespère quil vous a plu. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Merci de suivre cette fic ! Joyeux NoEL **

**Comme promis je laisse la parole à Potepote !! o**

**HP : Si tu pouvais éviter de me ridiculiser. ¬¬**

**Bref bonjour à tous / **

**Lk-chan – oh tu sais. Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir d'écrire cette fic lui-même…Donc si il ny a plus d'auteur…Personellement peut être qu'il éviterait de me décrire comme une nana en fleur a la découverte de l'amour parce que là ça me gave …J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas trop déçu !! merci de nous suivre ! **

**Ajira – ouah tu mets la pression toi o-o.Euh ..#¬¬#...Bah j'espère que nous repondrons à tes attentes lol. **

**Alexiel - j'ai pas lu ni vu ce livre ou ce film. Les vampires étrangement, avant un certain moment je ne m'y intéréssais pas plus que ça. Mais si ça me permet de coincer ce …… Cet espèce de ..bref tu m'as compris. Merci èé.**

**Alice Jedusor – Quel nom étrange Oo . Tes sa petite fille ?? ToT.**

**Euh oui bref ; Tu sais la prochaine fois tes pa sobligé de laissez une review juste pour prévenir même si ça à fait plaisir à l'auteur XD. Pour Amory je te comprends , mais comme tu vois tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour lui !!! Il profite de ses facilités physiques pour t'attirer dans sa toile et te laisser espérer jusqu'à te bouff censure music de standart tousse **

**petits pères Noêl arrivent et baillonent le survivant qui essais de se débattre mais la pickouse aura raison de lui **

**Sayuyagami - Encore une perverse … Mais je laffirme Ron est réellement con. Il m'épuise. Je n'en puis plus. Merci a toi pour tes encouragements !! **

**Donc voilà !!! la prochaine fois lauteur reprendra son job, il serait temps… Déjà quelle vous a afit attendre 2 semaines alors quelle prétendait a 1 chap par semaine, c'est un peu nimporte quoi… Bonne fête à tous /**


	18. XVIII: Cours particuliers

Chapitre 18

– **cours particuliers -**

L'excitation était à son comble dans la grande salle commune.

La saison de Quidditch débutait enfin en cette froide journée. Le mois d'octobre était déjà arrivé. Et les premiers cours de défenses contre les forces du mal commençaient dès la nuit tombée. Néanmoins le premier match opposait seulement Serpentard à Poussoufle. Rien d'intéressant pour le jeune survivant qui était occupé à l'heure actuelle à éviter Ron.

Mince de mince pourquoi voyait il des Weasley partout ? Déjà la nuit d'hier fut un véritable enfer sous la forme d'un questionnaire dont il ne voyait plus le bout. D'où connaissait il Amory ? Et pourquoi s'était il énervé ? Pourquoi ? Ou ? Quand ? Comment ? Lequel et ses enfants…Aaaah, quel horreur. Le jeune sorcier lâcha un soupir d'exaspération en s'asseyant à coté d'Hermione après avoir payé Seamus pour qu'il demande de l'aide à Ron à la bibliothèque pour l'après midi. Amen.

-« Euh Harry …Tu sais Ron m'a parlé à propos du nouveau.

- Ah non je t'en supplie Hermione ! Pas toi !

- Mais c'est qu'on s'inquiète.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiété.

- Tu n'es pas très convaincant. Bon écoute. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je respecte. Mais sache qu'on est là Harry okay ? »

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec un air compatissant. Harry n'allait pas pouvoir fuir ainsi devant ses amis pour l'éternité. Mais il était hors de question de parler de tout ça. Du jour au lendemain, l'histoire ferait feu de paille et toute l'école serait au courant. Amory se retrouverait à …à Askaban et quant à lui, finit son image de jeune garçon pure qu'il conserve depuis tant d'année.

Le brun posa la main sur celle d'Hermione en lui répondant par un sourire.

« Hermione. Tu sais très bien que je vous en aurais parler si vraiment cela valait la peine.

Je ne sais plus Harry. Le seul problème. C'est que je me fais certainement de faux films sur cette histoire…

De faux films ? Oo

Tu sais. Enfin . Comment dire … C'est un peu gênant…Enfin, c'est tellement discret que je me fais certainement des films, toute seule. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je pourrais m'imaginer des choses comme ça..Enfin…Par hasard. Il m'est arrivé de voir Amory qui te regardait..assez fixement et de façon ..plutôt étrange … Enfin …Cela ne durait que une minute à peine…Mais...Je me suis imaginé que ..Par hasard ….. »

Le rouge montait aux joues d'Hermione qui finit par dire d'un ton catégorique.

- « Enfin ..tu as raisons, ça ne doit pas en valoir la peine

…

Euh ..je crois ..Que …Oh Ron m'a demandé de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque maintenant…Je .. »

Hermione baissa la tête puis prit ses livres avant de quitter la table rapidement. Elle du buter contre plusieurs tabourets avant de réussir à atteindre la sortie.

Harry se retrouva en désarrois total devant son bol vide. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, mettant la tête entre ses mains, faisant glisser son front contre sa paume. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns déjà décoiffés, puis sous l'exclamation criarde de Pansy Parkinson, releva la tête.

« - QUOI ? Tu ne sais pas voler en balais ??

Non.

Attend Amory, tu sais faire de la potion dégravitationelle mais tu ne sais pas voler en balais ?

Non . Ce n'est pas une tare à ce que je sache Pansy.

Bah c'est étrange.

Pansy imbécile, Si Amory a toujours été éduqué à domicile dans le monde des moldus tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu s'entraîner dans le jardin ?

Ah oui ..J'y avais pas pensé, ce que tu es intelligent Draco ♥.

C'est juste du bon sens, sombre idiote. Mais j'y pense. Amory serais tu ..Un sang de Bourbe refoulé ?

Non. Aucun de mes parents n'est humain.

Moldu

Oui… Moldu.

Ah tu me rassures Crowfild. De Toutes les manières tu ne ressembles pas à un sang de bourbe. »

Le jeune blond, posa une main sur l'épaule fine de son camarade tout en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Celui-ci, assit nonchalamment sur le banc en bois foncé. Lui rendit son regard, puis se leva. Il s'épousseta puis adressa un sourire à Malfoy . Son regard donnant un air enfantin à son visage.

-« Tu sais. A présent, il n'existe qu'une petite dizaine de famille réellement pure Malfoy. Méfis toi, tu es certainement entouré d'au moins 70 de sang de bourbe. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent autour des deux camarades qui formèrent à tout deux, un petit cercle. Harry regardait sans la moindre discrétion, le petit groupe de Serpentard en plein débat.

-« C'est pour ça que je suis supérieur Amory.

- tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant Draco ?

- Ca te gêne ?

- Non.

- Tu sais que lorsque tu sors des réponses aussi courtes, étrangement, c'est très énervant Crowfild? »

Harry approuva entièrement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce que disait Malfoy. Amory eut un léger rire, puis il commença à quitter la table, suivit par la suite, de Malfoy et de quelques parasites Serpentard. Alors qu'ils passèrent devant la table des Gryffondor, Harry du se résoudre à faire semblant de s'affairer, en prenant une cuillère puis grattant son bol vide.

« N'empêche que ça m'attriste de ne pas savoir voler ; Ca à vraiment l'air génial…Il faudrait que quelqu'un de doué en balais me file des cours…. »

Harry releva la tête, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, l'air indifférent. Il fallait qu'il est l'air le plus affairé possible. Fixant son bol et sa cuillère, il sentit un poids sur la table. Et du relever la tête.

L'adolescent se retrouva en face D'Amory qui s'était appuyé sur un bout de table, et le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Comme si il venait de faire une grande découverte. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de surprise.

« Tiens J'y pense. Potter t'es un surdoué en vol il paraît non ? Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre cet après midi ? »

Le jeune brun resta muet de stupéfaction. Il s'était laissé glissé tout au bord du banc, le plus loin possible du visage du Serpentard. Les paroles d'Hermione résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ainsi que les questions de Ron. Leur incompréhension. Leur soupçon.

Il murmura des mots inaudibles. « euh …ou..Je ..sais ..pas enfin …euh.. »

Imbécile. Sur le moment Harry était sûr d'être écarlate. Il devait se calmer, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le regard de Malfoy sur lui ainsi que toute la ribambelle de Serpentard.

Respire Harry et donne une réponse rapide.

Ses yeux quittèrent le bois de la table pour tomber sur le rose des lèvres de son interlocuteur. Non regarde ailleurs.

Harry se rapprocha de la table, puis appuya son visage sur la paume de sa main. Il leva les yeux, fixant le chandelier derrière Amory. Tiens, le teint de celui-ci n'avait plus rien de pâle. Il s'était de nouveau légèrement coloré d'une palette abricot. Non stop Harry, arrête de te perdre dans la contemplation de ce visage angélique. Le sorcier repensa aux paroles d'Hermione pendant que tout le monde s'impatientait. Il finit par dire après s'être raclé la gorge.

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? Désolé je ne m'occupe pas des Serpentards. Je prends les élèves qui ont un minimum de neurones. Je suis sûr que Malfoy se fera un plaisir. »

Amory le fixa un moment les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Harry lui-même resta un moment silencieux, comme écoutant l'écho de sa propre phrase, partagé entre une extrême fierté et un regret profond qui hurlait entre ses tripes. Son interlocuteur se redressa avec un sourire. Il regarda le blond droit dans les yeux, puis dit en baissant la tête avec un air triste.

« mais Malfoy ça doit te gonfler de perdre ton après midi à donner des cours de vol à quelqu'un comme moi….

Ah mais non pas du ..Enfin …Si bien sûr. J'ai mille autres choses à faire bien plus intéressante. Mais, puisque je suis le meilleur attrapeur, TOUTE MAISON CONFONDU, je veux bien t'accorder une petite heure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as demandé à Potter en premier.

Je visais bien moins haut. J'aime commencer par l'échelon le plus bas pour me voir accorder, le meilleur . Je pensais apprendre les bases puis te demander les spécificités de ton art plus tard pour ne pas perdre de temps.

C'est une bonne stratégie. Mais tu n'as pas de chance, les Gryffondor sont connus pour leur égoïsme.

Ah ?

Parfaitement, sache qu'une fois alors que je demandais gentiment…. »

Choix numéro 1 : il s'est foutu de sa gueule et s'attendait à sa réponse. Choix numéro 2 : il se venge et arrive à retomber sur ses pattes comme la saleté qu'il est.

Ou bien les deux .

Harry n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux, depuis quand Malfoy accordait il se son temps pour quelqu'un ??

Le jeune sorcier les regarda s'éloigner le ventre noué. Ca l'apprendra à se la jouer apprentis rebelles. Une vague dépressive s'aplatit sur ses épaules et le fit s'affaler sur la table de bois en un bruit sourd.

**Hahaha. Bon ce chapitre était censé être plus long, je voulais mettre les premiers cours de vol mais bon on en a pour 10 ans sinon XD. Jespère quil vous a plu/ Amory est vraiment une sale peste mais jlaime.**

**Amo : peut être parce que je suis TON personnage melle légocentrique**

**ca doit être ça ! D de tte façon je suis incapable de créer un perso a peu près sympa et correct. Ce sont tous des teignes.**

**Jai rien d'une teigne. C'est Harry le méchant.**

**Mouai.**

**Merci a dream-nightmare, LK chan et chamalfoy ( une vosgienne? Oo en tt cas ton pseudo est marran bref on sen fouche XD) pour leur chtite preview ca fait plaisir / Si vous voulez des reviews perso bah fo pa avoir la flem de senregistrer Haha XD.**

**Amory : et dire que nous on c cassé la tete é répondre a tt le monde. C toi qui a la flem de repondre au gens. Qui ont déjà la gentillesse de foutre une preview ¬¬ .**

**NekoG : mais mais …**

**Amo : Si j'étais les lecteurs je serais un peu vexé.**

**NG : on ta rien demandé ! è-é. Jai pas le temps et pas d idée là XD**

**Amo : quel manque dimagination …**


	19. XIX : Aerials

Hahaha honte Sincèrement désolé pour cette longue absence. Le bac and co, J'avais rangé Amory dans un coin de ma caboche. Mais le revoilà . En fait j'attendais la sortie du prochain film HP pour sortir le chapitre ! Mais oui ! un chapitre par film !

**Sort**

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild qui m'appartient et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai( ce n'est pas totalement trash mais les homophobes barrer vous \w/) / Drame.

Bonne lecture ! ( les points de vue sous laquelle cette histoire est racontée, varies entre Amory et Harry restez attentif ! nn )

**Chapitre XIX : « Aerials »**

Une grande majorité des cours ayant été suspendu, malgré le froid, la plupart des élèves s'étaient réunis dans la cours. Le jeune homme blond s'avançait devant lui fièrement brandissant son balais noir, sur lequel s'inscrivait en lettre doré « Nimbus 2001 ». Ses lèvres s'arquèrent un sourire. Il lui tendit. De sa main pâle, Amory attrapa le manche de bois polie, puis enfourcha l'instrument. Draco fit de même à ses côtés, lui indiquant les quelques gestes rudimentaires pour s'élever dans les airs. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait comprendre, Le pied du sorcier frappa le sol, puis il s'éleva dans les airs. Quelques filles, Pansy en tête l'applaudirent en couinant. Le regard bleu du sorcier parcoura la foule. Ah, Hermione se trouvait assise dans l'une des tribunes, cette espèce d'intello qui se dit savoir tout sur tout. Plutôt mignonne. Le rouquin ne devait pas être loin, ah il courait vers elle, ce qui voulait dire que …

« - Hey Amory tu m'écoutes ?

' Maintenant je garde les mains sur le manche et je reste concentré sur la trajectoire à atteindre.'

Bien. A présent tu peux essayer de prendre de la vitesse. »

Au final ce n'était pas si difficile, Le souffle glacée du vent d'hiver venait lui lacérer le visage, ses mains serrèrent le manche, et il s'éleva, de plus en plus rapidement.

Le jeune homme ne pus réprimer un rire, c'était si agréable. Tellement agréable que tout semblait loin, Draco, Les élèves, L'école, Ses soucis, tout s'envolait au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le ciel. La vitesse folle rendait presque le vent agréablement frais, il faisait se taire les couinements des filles, la voix désagréable de Malfoy. Un sentiment de liberté l'étreignit avec tellement de force, qu'Amory aurait aimé ne jamais descendre de ce balais, ne jamais ralentir pour revenir à la réalité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il filait à travers l'air, libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, la vitesse était trop grande. Son balai se stoppa, il se rendit alors compte qu'il côtoyait les nuages. Malfoy vint le rejoindre.

« -Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as filé tellement vite que la seule fois où j'ai pu t'apercevoir fut maintenant. Ne va pas aussi vite dès la première leçon et surtout ne va pas aussi haut ! T'es complètement..

-Relax Malfoy. J'suis pas mort.

-Tu tombes d'ici tu crèves tu piges ?! Crétin ! »

D'un saut, Le brun se mit debout sur le manche de son balais en riant faisant s'exclamer Draco qui l'insulta de tous les noms. Les bras tendu, feintant le déséquilibre, le garçon jouait les équilibristes. Une sensation froide vint lui glacée le doigt, puis un deuxième, puis sa main fut trempée, de l'eau coula le long de son menton et de ses cheveux sombres. Il pleuvait. Debout sur son balais, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il ferma son esprit, ne voulant écouter que la pluie froide qui gouttait sur son visage.

Tout d'un coup, sans savoir comment, le balais sous ses pieds s'échappa, il fila au travers du ciel, sans que le garçon n'est le temps de s'en rendre compte. Soumit à la gravitation, son corps embrassa l'air, filant au travers des nuages, son écharpe se défila pour s'envoler plus loin. Seul les cris de Draco lui parvenait. Je vais mourir ? fut la seule pensée qui frappa son esprit avant que son corps ne heurte l'herbe douce en un bruit sourd.

Un goût amer caressait sa langue, un goût si agréable. Des voix s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité, des plaintes, des affolements, des murmures. De l'eau tombait sur sa peau. Il le sentait. L'herbe fraîche sous ses doigts. Mais il ne devait pas bouger, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'il montre signe de vie, cela paraîtrait trop étrange. De combien de mètres avait-il chuté ? Depuis combien de temps ?

« -Il respire encore.

-Oh mon dieu professeur, du sang, sur sa bouche.

-Mme Pomfresh arrive, Mademoiselle Granger retournez en cours.

-Mais professeur !!

-Vous aussi Melle Parkinson. Malfoy restez ici.

-Il ..Il est mort ?

-Non. Sa respiration est encore faible, il est certainement plongé dans un coma profond. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore parmis nous… Malfoy qu'elle idée saugrenue ! Avez vous quelque chose dans la tête ???

-Mais c'est lui Madame ! Ce crétin s'est levé sur son balais !!!!

-Comment a t-il bien pu glisser…

-Là n'est pas la question. Ce garçon a plusieurs membres de brisés, il doit aller en urgence à l'infirmerie. »

Conclue la voix sévère du professeur Dumbeldord, des affolements divers s'élevaient derrière. Ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol, une main souleva sa tête, puis ses bras et ses jambes. Ah, des douleurs s'élevèrent dans ses deux bras, cassés, certainement ainsi que dans certaines de ses côtes.

« Ne montre pas de signe de vie avant deux ou trois heures. » lui chuchota le Professeur Dumbeldord au creu de l'oreille. Le chahut se dissipa, les voix se faisant lointaine. Une odeur âcre, proche de celle de l'alcool à brûler emplie ses narines. Puis sa tête se reposa sur quelque chose de mou, tout son corps s'étendit sur le matelas frais, caressant les draps propres, la voix douce de Madame Pomfresh chantonnait alors que la femme bandait ses bras et pansait son visage.

Un sifflement doux vint susurrer à ses oreilles, couvrant la voix de l'infirmière et plongeant le jeune homme dans le sommeil.

Nda :Navré pour ce chapitre un peu plat. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude et je me suis pas mal détaché de l'histoire. J'espère pouvoir m'y replonger assez vite pour reprendre plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic lol.( et la terminer ! )


	20. XX: Le front plat

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild qui m'appartient et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai( ce n'est pas totalement trash mais les homophobes barrer vous \w/) / Drame.

Bonne lecture ! ( les points de vue sous laquelle cette histoire est racontée, varies entre Amory et Harry restez attentif ! nn )

**Chapitre XX : Le front plat.**

Une brise hivernale souffla dans le vide de la salle commune. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Ce n'était qu'un maudit court de vol. Le front sur la table, près de son bol vide, le survivant n'avait pas bouger d'un poil depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Etrangement, l'idée de voir cette andouille de Malfoy se mettre derrière Amory en lui tenant les mains pour sois disant « bien lui montrer la façon dont on devait tenir son balais … » lui donnait la nausée.

« et mes fesses c'est du poulet » pensa le jeune brun, toujours marmonnant la tête reposant sur la table de bois.

« - Sais tu qu'a rester comme ça, ton front et ton cerveau vont devenir plats ? »

Pourquoi, il aurait véritablement aimé, savoir pourquoi lorsqu'il était seul, abandonné de tous, il fallait toujours que ce soit les personnes qu'il est le moins envie de voir, qui se pointe ?

Le sorcier releva la tête en feignant un sourire qui ressembla d'avantage à une grimace.

« - Ca faisait longtemps Luna…

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude que les gens que je considère comme des amis, est plus envie de m'éviter. »

Suivit le silence gêné qu'occasionnait ce genre de réplique embarrassante et pourtant tellement vraie. ( au fond, c'était peut être pour ça qu'elles étaient embarrassantes)

« - Pourquoi n'es tu pas dehors avec les autres ?

Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer.

Mais non.

Si.

NON ! Luna ! je ne me moquerais pas..Je suis habitué à tes …bref. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil, attrapa son sifflet en peau de rat, le tripota un moment, son regard se tourna vers la porte avec inquiétude comme si, une redoutable chose allait en surgir.

« - Le nouveau serpentard est effrayant ne trouves tu pas ? » Bien entendu, malgré son air bêta, sa camarade avait toujours eu un instinct extrêmement aiguisé. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond des yeux du sorcier qui se levait. Peut être allait il pouvoir partager cet sorte de secret sans passer pour un taré.

« - Toi aussi tu trouves ?!

Oui. Je l'ai bien observé…Depuis l'avoir entrevu flirtant avec ta petite rouquine de copine.

…

peu importe…Une grand révélation m'est apparue….N'as tu pas remarqué ?

Si … … Luna surtout…

Je crois qu'il est scatophile.

Hein ?

Les gens avec les oreilles aussi blanches. Mon père me l'a dit. Qui dit oreille blanche dit amour pour les excréments. »

Alors qu'Harry s'était levé et regardait la jeune blonde, il fut partagé entre l'envie de rire à n'en pu finir et l'envie de lui exploser son bol sur sa jolie tête doré. En plus il fallait qu'elle lui fasse miroiter de faux espoirs pour quelques choses d'aussi cons.

Finalement, son corps ne fit que laisser sortir un soupir. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

« - Harry pourquoi te fais t-il peur à toi ?

Pareil.

Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Bien sûr. »

Affirma le sorcier en lui tournant le dos, ouvrant la grande porte.

« - Un peu comme l'attirance de Draco Malfoy pour les hommes. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule intelligente parfois. »

Sa main lâcha la poignée, le survivant fit volte face.

« - Hein ?

Tu savais pas ? Sache que qui dit senteur poivré dit homosexual..

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Pourquoi t'énerves tu ? J'en suis certaine. Même que parfois il te regarde toi et Ronald avec un drôle de ..

Une grimace de dégoût couvrit le visage du brun.

Luna épargne moi ça s'il te plaît.

Je suis même certaine qu'avec Crab et Goyle.

STOP ! stop, stop Luna. Et si on allait ensemble regarder ce cours de vol hein? A deux on aura moins peur.

Tous les deux ?

Bah oui.

Ensemble ?

Oui …

Harry, tu serais pas amoureux de moi ?

NON !!!!! euh ..enfin…non désolé…

Tant mieux. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. »

« il ne manquerait plus que ça.. » Pensa le sorcier qui finit par devancer la pouffsoufle, le dos voûté, soupirant comme après un effort cuisant.

Le vent soufflait, le regard d'Harry se perdit sur la foule, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur Hermione et Ron dans les gradins. Une pensée s'imposa à lui : il ne pourrait jamais rien voir avec cette horde de furie qui ne dépassait pas les 1m50 certes, mais qui dans leur totalité rendait le terrain de Quidditch irrespirable.

Soudain la masse se rassembla en une sorte de panique commune, tout alla extrêmement vite pour les neurones fatigués du jeune brun qui se laissait dépasser par les évènements alors que Luna gardait un air concentré sur le terrain.

Dumbeldord surgit aussi vite que la lumière suivit de Mc Gonagall. Le temps sembla comme arrêté devant les yeux du sorcier,pendant que l'on secouait le corps inherte de la victime, les filles filaient au ralentie, on murmurait que certainement il ne s'en sortirait pas. Que certainement, le serpentard avait sombré, le coma l'emporterait, de cette hauteur, impossible d'en réchapper.

Les jambes du sorcier l'emportèrent vers le géant à barbe noir qui portait son ami, dont les jambes ballottaient dans le vide comme mortes. La mine grave, l'homme lui annonça qu'ils avaient eu une sacré frayeur, mais qu'il s'en sortirait certainement…sans trop y croire.

Alors qu'Harry cru sentir ses jambes fléchir, sa raison se ralluma, comme par magie, lui rappelant qu'il était censé ne pas le connaître. Se mettre dans cet état pour un inconnu était stupide, bizarre,le regard de Dumbeldord s'attarda sur la nuque courbé du survivant. La voix de Malfoy s'éleva dans le brouhaha de la foule, criant que non, il n'y était pour rien. Il semblait se débattre dans la foule qui lui susurrait que c'était sa faute. Sans le voir, le blond lui donna un coup d'épaule en courant derrière Hagrid qui l'envoya voir ailleurs.

La tête de plomb, les jambes de son amis ballotantes dans le vide devant l'édifice de pierre, lui rappelèrent que peut être était ce la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

Luna s'était éloigné, observant chaque élèves avec minutie, et continuant à tripoter son sifflet en peau de rat. Une tignasse rousse se démarqua soudain.

« Harry !!! Oh t'aurais du voir ça ! Jamais vu quelqu'un de tomber d'aussi haut, même en Quidditch, j'ai vraiment cru que son corps allait s'exploser contre le sol hein ! c'est dingue qu'il soit entier ! Enfin peut être que c'était pas si haut.

Ron ! qu'est ce que tu es crue parfois !

Bah quoi ?

De plus tu as faux il y a près de cinq ans, un sorcier est déjà tomber de plus haut lors d'un match, il s'en est sortit aussi avec quelques fractures. Madame Pomfresh fait des miracles maintenant ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera sur pieds demain !

Ne fantasme pas Mione ! il va rendre l'âme, t'as vu sa tronche ? Encore plus blanc que d'habitude, il pourrait rivaliser avec Rogue, hein Harry ? … »

Une claque retentit, Hermione soupira, jetant un regard sévère à son pseudo petit ami à l'air boudeur, qui ne faisait rien de mieux qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plais, peut être était ce la décomposition du visage d'Harry qui poussa la jeune fille à interrompre le rouquin dans sa bêtise par une retentissante frappe sur la joue

La gorge lui était trop noué pour qu'Harry ne puisse réagir. Haussé les épaules, rire de la blague de son ami, et dire à Hermione qu'elle exagérait d'en faire tout un plat, pour les rassurer, pour sauver la face, le survivant aurait tellement aimé pouvoir jouer la scène de cette façon. Au lieu de ça, devant leur regard emplie de pitié, le sien n'osant même les croiser, ne pouvait quitter le vide.

**Nda** : Alors là pour un 20e chapitres on pouvait pas faire plus plats ! youpee ! le prochain arrivera assez rapidement. Stay tuned ;)

Merci aux fidèles de cette fic ! et aux nouveaux arrivants, bref, ceux daignant poser les yeux sur cette histoire )


	21. XXI: Ebats Debats?

Disclaimer : et oui, pour faire original voici une fic HP. Donc à peu près tous les persos appartiennent à JK.Rowling mis à part Crowfild qui m'appartient et que je peux égorger et ressusciter a ma guise gyhahahaha.hum.

Il y aura pas mal de clin d'œil à Anne Rice( à la base cette fic était censé être un Cross over), donc les liseurs des chroniques ne soyez pas étonnez ou outrez de voir traîner des références….

Genre : Shonen ai( ce n'est pas totalement trash mais les homophobes barrer vous \w/) / Drame.

Bonne lecture ! ( les points de vue sous laquelle cette histoire est racontée, varies entre Amory et Harry restez attentif ! nn )

Chapitre XXI. : Ebats Débats ?

Oui je suis fière de mes titres p et j'adore poster des chapitres en été quand tout le mmonde est partit se faire dorer la pillule sur la plage loins des ordinateurs ou tout autres activités geekesques .

Une odeur d'alcool à brûler emplit ses narines avant même qu'il ne soit entrer. Deux jours avaient passer depuis l'incident, les professeurs communiquaient peu d'information quant à l'état de Crowfild qui demeurait dans un coma profond. Le crépuscule et ses nuages roses pointèrent le bout de leur nez, lorsque le regard du sorcier se perdit par une des fenêtres de l'école. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement, alors que le jeune brun hésitait à saisir la poignée. Une barbe blanche et des lunettes en forme de demi lune firent leur apparition, suivit d'un sourire doux.

« - Ah ! Bonsoir Harry ! Que fais tu là? Tu es venu voir Amory?

Non non ..Qu'est ce que jpourrais bien faire avec ce gars ? Je .. … J'ai un mal de crâne…Il faut que je demande à Madame Pomfresh de…

Le coma semble sévir, tu ne gagneras pas grand chose à venir le voir. Mais il va mieux, rassure toi. Mais dis moi, n'aurais tu pas cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans une demi-heure ? Ne sois pas en retard hein.

Mais professeur ..

Au revoir Harry ! »

Dumbeldord ne changerait jamais, soupira le jeune sorcier. Profitant de l'ouverture de la porte, le brun entra dans la salle silencieuse, avec timidité. Si on le voyait là… Un lit se planta devant lui, son regard se posa sur la perfusion sanguine dont le fil conduisait à la veine ressortant du bras blanc de son ami. Dans son pyjama blanc, avec sa peau livide, il était amusant de constater le contraste que créait le noir des cheveux du malade dans toute cette pureté. Le visage paisible et les yeux clos, malgré les bandages, on aurait dit un ange. Un sourire caressa les lèvres du sorcier, sa main se posant sur la rambarde du lit, il n'y avait vraiment que dans le sommeil, que ce visage pouvait avoir l'air si adorable. Son ami se perdait dans ses rêves inconnus, et le cœur du garçon battait à tout rompre. Son sourire s'effaça. Pas bon, ces sentiments, ils étaient mauvais, et ne lui apporteraient que la souffrance. Cette scène, Harry voulait s'en imprégner, lui, seul, ne pensant à rien, dans le silence de cette salle vide, n'écoutant que son cœur battre la chamade, et admirant cet ange qui ne lui crachait pas des paroles acides et dont le sourire n'avait rien de moqueur. Ce serait bien la seule fois, et la dernière. Les minutes passèrent.

Soupirant d'aise, Harry ne pu réprimer un rire, qu'il avait l'air bête !! Le voilà à écouter le silence, ne se lassant pas d'un spectacle gonflant de niaiseries.

Il finit par tourner les talons à contre cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'une voie se fit entendre.

« - J'ai bien cru que tu ne partirais jamais monsieur le client qui se laisse désirer, et préfère regarder les gens lorsqu'il dorme plutôt qu'en face. »

Faisant volte face, le visage rouge de honte Harry s'exclama.

« - HEIN ?! Tu …Tu ne dors pas ? Tu n'es pas dans le coma ?

Je ne l'ai jamais été…Si tu savais comme je m'ennuis. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois passé Harry.

Mais la chute…

Oui j'ai été un peu sonné. J'ai perdu un peu de sang, gagné des égratignures et un poignet foulé. Mais C'est tout clean now… Enfin tu crois que ça fera bizarre si jme repointe maintenant ?

BIEN SUR QUE CE SERA BIZARRE !!!!N'enlève pas tes bandages ! Haaa….Je suis vraiment idiot.

Non, naîf. Mais je trouve ça mignon moi. Ca te donne un côté féminin.

A..Arrête de te moquer.

Non c'est vrai.

Et ..Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là ?

Non, elle a été appelée d'urgence à sainte Mangouste pour jsais plus quelle histoire de vampire, un truc bizarre.

En parlant de ça…

Tu ne vas pas relancer le sujet Harry ? »

Son ami débrancha la perfusion en vitesse, attrapa un pansement et se le colla sur l'avant bras afin de stopper la petite goutte de sang qui avait commencer à germé. Quelle ambiance étrange, Harry avait l'impression de se revoir en juillet dernier, lorsqu'ils n'étaient alors que deux voisins amis, ni plus ni moins, et ils étaient heureux, ni plus, ni moins. Il s'assit au côté du sois disant malade qui enfilait ses chaussettes.

« - Tu ne vas pas te repointer en cours quand même ?

Hm non, je reviendrais demain, mais j'ai trop envie de retrouver le confort des dortoirs et de quitter cette odeur désagréable haha.

Ah ouf….oh…Ton ..ton visage. »

La nuit avait avaler le moindre nuages dorés du crépuscule, et à le lumière des bougies, la pâleur du visage d'Amory semblait s'intensifier. Faisant ressortir les reflets bleus de ses yeux pourtant sombres qui se plongèrent dans ceux d'Harry durant quelques secondes, le faisant détourner les yeux. Il finit par se lever en regardant ses pieds, L'aspect doux et lisse de cette peau pâle, ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie, celle de la toucher. Accélérant le pas, Harry avait traversé la pièce jusqu'au couloir avec plus de rapidité qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les rayons de lunes éclairaient chaque partielle de pierres grises qui s'offraient à eux au travers des vitraux des immenses fenêtres du bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'en passant dans l'un d'eux, que le sorcier remarqua que son ami marchait à ses côtés, le visage encore parsemé de quelques pansements, l'air rêveur. Remarquant son regard, celui ci lui offrit un léger sourire, il s'avança soudain vers une porte qui offrait sur une cours, où se réunissait pas mal de filles d'habitudes. Vide, elle semblait être un autre lieu. Le froid sifflait, faisant grimacer le survivant.

« - Dit moi Harry, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

….. Mais ..M …MAIS CA NE .. Ca ne se demande pas.

Haha on dirait vraiment une fille.

Oh ça va hein ! tu t'es vu !

Mais ..mais ca ne se demande pas. » Mima Amory, en prenant une voix aigu et l'air outré. Rieur à son tour, le sorcier s'approcha de l'ex voisin et le frappa à l'épaule, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire durant l'été.

Soudain, il sentie les mains glaciales du jeune homme lui enserrer le visage et ses lèvres se coller contre les siennes. Protestant au premier abord, un léger cri de surprise sortant de sa bouche, tout de suite reprise par celle de son compagnon, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de son ami, tentant de le repousser, pour en suite à leur tour venir caresser ces cheveux sombres, alors que leur langues s'entremêlèrent avec passion, et non pas sans une certains violence. Dans la cour, les pieds du jeune sorcier glissaient sur l'herbe humide, pendant que le Serpentard le poussait avec violence contre le mur glacée. Ses mains froides s'agitant nerveusement dans les cheveux bruns de son amant. Toucher cette peau douce et glaciale, la caresser à pleine main,saisir ces lèvres tendres et méchantes, emplir ses narines de son parfum ambré, l'envie l'avait tant tirailler.

La langue de son amant se détacha de sa bouche, le laissant respirer nerveusement pour venir caresser le creux de son oreille, ces lèvres méchantes suçant le lobe, arrachant un frisson de plaisir au jeune homme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement fort, que le sorcier cru qu'il allait finir par faire un arrêt. Mourir de plaisir devenait plaisant. Cette bouche habile descendit, cette langue caressant la peau de son cou avec lenteur, alors que ses mains descendaient sur ses épaules pour ensuite saisir ses poignets. Se laisser faire s'avérait être si agréable que le sorcier en tremblait presque. Le sang lui montant au joue, et faisant durcir son arme prête à sortir de son fourreau au moindre toucher délicat en dessous de la ceinture. Les longs doigts et les lèvres d'Amory se faisaient expertes s'accordant tout deux, pour arracher frissons sur frissons, alors que le bassin du jeune aux cheveux sombres se colla au sien, les mains du Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de descendre dans la nuque d'Amory, ses propres lèvres baisant ce visage d'ange, l'empêchant de descendre plus bas, aux risques de finir par mettre un termes à ces caresses en libérant le lion de sa cage. Un léger ricanement retentit, Amory lui demanda alors si il avait peur, lui susurrant à l'oreille, alors que ses mains se faufilaient au travers du tissu de la robe du garçon.

« -A..Amo..Amory ..Le cours…

On s'en fiche ..Tu sèches …

Non ..M..Mais on avait promis.

Je suis excusé.

Pas moi …

Je t'aiderais …

Non mais…Il faut vraiment que … »

La langue du jeune homme à la peau livide, recaressant le cou du sorcier lui arracha un léger gémissement qui l'empêcha d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Un pressentiment battit les tempes du sorcier, un avertissement, une piqûre se fit de nouveau sentir. Pris d'une panique soudaine, le sorcier tenta de repousser son amant qui restait coller à son cou.

« - AMORY !!! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

Je ne t'en prends pas beaucoup …

Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Menteur….La sensation n'est pas déplaisante non ? Et puis j'en ai besoin si tu veux qu'on se pointe à ce foutu cours.

Arrête ! ..ha… »

En effet, il avait beau dire, sentir ce liquide chaud coulé le long de ses tempes, couler dans la gorge de son ami, sentir, entendre battre son cœur, comme en osmose avec ce garçon qu'il aimait tant. Mais le jeune brun se sépara rapidement, bien plus rapidement que sur la butte, concluant leurs ébats par un aller simple de sa langue sur la piqûre brûlante qui chauffait le cou du survivant en sueur malgré le froid, toujours adossé au mur. Cette séparation bien qu'elle fut demandée amena un sentiment de déception, au fond des entrailles du sorcier qui regardait avec rancœur, la main contre sa blessure, son ami rayonnant, les joues empourprés et les lèvres brillantes, débraillé, la robe encore ouverte et les cheveux en pagaille. Il se retourna soudain. Le regard tourné vers un arbre.

« Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Heinnnnnnnnnn ???? Tu déconnes ???

Non.

Oh naaaaan !

Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ?

Qu'est ce que c'était ..A la fin ?

Si je ne veux pas ressembler à un cadavre, il faut que j'en prélève un peu. J'ai normalement des piqûres à me faire, mais c'est bien plus agréable comme ça non ?

Alors tu … Tu es bien … un vampire..

Pas tout à fait, mais si on veut….Je … Lorsque je désir quelqu'un, c'est inévitable…

…..

On monte ?

Non ! On doit aller au cours, sinon..On sera collé, dumbeldord a même dit que…

Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué.

Bien entendu !!! J'ai du perdre un ou deux litres de sang !

Ce n'est pas si grave d'être collé. Et puis ..Tu as déjà cinq minutes de retards.

AAAh ..Quelle guigne bon ..tant pis..montons ..

Je peux savoir ce que deux élèves de sixième année font dans les couloirs de l'école alors qu'ils devraient TOUT DEUX être en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Un escalier émotionnel, passer d'un plaisir proche de l'orgasme, à une déception proche de l'horreur, en une dizaine de minutes. Sa longue robe noire couverte d'une fine couche de poussière allongeait la silhouette du professeur Rogue qui se détaillait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers Harry dont le visage se décomposait, lui aussi au fur et à mesure. Son regard se tourna vers Amory qui passait la main dans ses cheveux noirs avec nonchalance, donnant un sous entendu d'explications plausibles à sa coiffure encore plus débraillé qu'à l'ordinaire.

« -Oh mais notre petit handicapé à l'air en pleine forme. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit avec Potter Crowfild ?? Alors qu'il vous est strictement interdit de traîner dans les couloirs, de sortir la nuit, et surtout de sécher les cours ?

J'étais en retard pour le cours de Défense, je viens juste de croiser Potter monsieur.

A croire que la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort Potter…( un sourire cruel habilla les lèvres fines du professeur)

..Non..J'avais oublié monsieur.

Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Hoo tomberiez vous du lit Monsieur Potter ? Vous ne pouvez même pas être excuser d'une quelconque guérison miraculeuse comme votre compagnon de fortune… Je suis sûr que tout le monde s'empressera de savoir le pourquoi du comment d'un tel miracle monsieur Crowfild.

J'ai mangé beaucoup de soupes étant petit. C'est le secret.

NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI SALE ….( Rogue soupira, puis finit par se situer entre les deux élèves, les attrapant tous deux par la manche.) BON ..je vais m'assurer personnellement de votre arrivée à ce cours…Remerciez moi.. »

Et ils voguèrent ainsi, pendus aux doigts crochus de Severus, se retrouvant devant la lourde porte de la salle destinée au cours, la porte s'entrouvrit alors, avant même que Rogue n'est annoncé quoi que ce soit, grommelant, il s'avança, la tête haute, un sourire fin sur les lèvres, les deux cancres entre les mains, les jetant au pieds de la jolie rouquine.

« -Vos élèves traînasses dans les couloirs Professeur Soledad.. J'espère que vous les punir..

Oh mais quelle odeur délicieuse ! ( elle s'avança, l'air féline, tendant le nez vers le professeur Rogue) Vous êtes vous blessé Severus ?

Pourquoi une telle question ? J'ai l'air blessé a votre avis ??!

Oh vous sentez le sang frais. Vous me donnez faim monsieur.

( un voile de mépris couvrit le visage du professeur de potion) modérez vos propos Madame, j'ai autorisation du professeur dumbeldord pour agir en cas de..

Oui oui, tout le monde le sait ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, et bien je vous remercis, vous pouvez retournez dans la salle voisine, m'épier avec discrétion pour être sûr que je ne touche à aucun de vos préciiieuux élèves. Avec une odeur pareil, je ne sais si je pourrais me contrôler hihihi. »

Un sourire malin scintilla sur les lèvres de la belle, qui récolta un regard haineux de la part de l'homme aux cheveux gras. On se demandait presque, si il n'allait pas lui cracher au visage, mais il sortit en faisant claquer la porte, laissant Harry et Amory se dévisager, le visage livide et la bouche close.

Nda : aah je ne suis pas habitué à écrire ce genre de scène huhu, et encore chui plutôt dans le soft, on va dire que ça reste « gentillement romantique » mais je ne pourrais jamais faire fic Yaoi pur pur, jamais ! je suis encore trop innocente ! mdr. Donc mes plus plates excuses au fan du genre habitué à lire des histoires de concombres et d'anguilles qui s'entortillent dans tous les sens ! Sinon jme suis pas mal éclater à écrire de chap, jespère qu'il était marrant à lire ).


End file.
